Miracle
by Laetitia I
Summary: La vie nous réserve parfois de biens belles surprises..
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà ;) j'ai voulu partir sur un genre un peu différent. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

« Il était une fois l'histoire d'une princesse qui vivait dans un pays lointain. Elle était adorée par tous ses sujets. Tout le royaume vivait en paix jusqu'au jour où une méchante sorcière vint menacer la princesse de lui donner son royaume. La gentille princesse ne se laissa pas faire et défendit son royaume courageusement »

« Je veux être comme elle quand je serai plus grande maman »

« Oh mais je suis sûre que tu seras encore plus gentille et plus courageuse qu'elle. Et n'oublie pas, tu resteras toujours ma princesse à moi »

William observait ce tendre moment avec un sourire aux lèvres. Julia était une mère parfaite. William avait rêvé toute sa vie d'un moment comme celui ci et aujourd'hui la vie lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Lily Rose était leur miracle. William se souvenait de la souffrance que Julia avait éprouvé à l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

_Flashback_

_Cela faisait maintenant six mois que William et Julia s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient mariés dans une petite chapelle en toute intimité avec seulement leurs amis les plus proches. _

_Mais l'arrivée soudaine de Ruby avait semé une ombre dans ce bonheur en apparence parfaite. _

_Ruby n'était pas venue seule. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme grand, blond à l'apparence impeccable. Elle avait présenté cette homme comme étant l'amour de sa vie et ni William ni Julia n'avaient réussi à suivre le rythme effréné avec lequel elle se mit à raconter son récit. D'après Ruby, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontrés il y'a un peu plus d'un an en Europe alors que Ruby était en plein reportage. Ils étaient littéralement tombés amoureux de l'autre et Scott avait accepté de suivre Ruby à New York. _

_Julia était folle de joie. Sa petite sœur avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Elle allait enfin mener une vie rangée. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée. Lorsque Ruby leur annonça qu'elle était enceinte le monde de Julia s'écroula soudainement. Cette nouvelle qui aurait du la combler de joie provoqua au contraire une tristesse infinie. Julia aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde pouvoir annoncer une nouvelle pareille à William mais elle devait se résigner une bonne fois pour toute._

_Mais en vain.. Depuis qu'elle était mariée à William, Julia avait ce désir incontrôlable de fonder une famille et de réaliser le souhait le plus cher de William. _

_Julia sourit tant bien que mal et prit Ruby dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Mais William n'était pas dupe. Il remarqua tout de suite la lueur de tristesse qui avait envahi ses yeux. C'était la même tristesse qu'il pouvait voir à chaque fois qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans le parc et qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin des enfants avec leurs parents. _

_William se sentait impuissant face à la détresse de la femme qu'il aimait. Il essayait de faire tout son possible pour rentrer le plus tôt possible le soir afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Ils allaient souvent au théâtre parfois seuls et parfois avec George et Emily mais rien n'y faisait. _

_William savait que lui et Julia devaient avoir une discussion sérieuse. Depuis quelque temps Julia n'était que l'ombre d'elle même et le cœur de William se brisait de voir Julia si désemparée. _

_Une fois Scott et Ruby partis, William suivit Julia à l'étage. Il la regarda se déshabiller en silence. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour et s'allongea à côté de Julia. _

_Finalement William décida de ne rien dire. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Julia vint se blottir contre lui et William caressa délicatement son dos et ses cheveux maintenant défaits. _

_Il croyait Julia endormie quand il l'entendit murmurer « pardonne moi ». William s'écarta et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il semblait perplexe._

_« De quoi devrais je te pardonner ? »_

_Julia sentit les larmes monter. C'était plus fort qu'elle. _

_« De ne pas te donner la vie dont tu mérites »_

_William s'assit dans le lit et entraina Julia avec lui. Il devait dire quelque chose et il devait le dire maintenant. Il ne supportait plus de voir Julia s'excuser à tout bout de champ pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. _

_« Julia, je veux que tu arrêtes de te torturer avec ça. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes depuis que tu as accepté de lier ta vie à la mienne » Julia secouait la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signaler qu'elle n'était pas d'accord mais William ne lui donna pas le temps de s'exprimer. « Je sais que tu crois encore aujourd'hui que j'aurai été plus heureux avec une femme qui aurait pu me donner des enfants mais c'est là que tu as tort. Peu m'importe d'être avec une femme qui peut me donner des enfants si je ne l'aime pas. C'est toi que je veux Julia avec ou sans enfants » William caressa tendrement la joue de Julia « Et puis qui te dit que nous n'aurons pas d'enfants ? Nous pouvons toujours en adopter un. Il y'a tellement d'enfants qui mériteraient d'avoir une mère aussi fabuleuse que toi »_

_Julia se mit à réfléchir un instant, le regard dans le vide. « Comment peux tu être sûre que je serai une bonne mère ? » _

_William s'allongea à nouveau dans le lit et attira Julia contre lui. « Parce que c'est inné chez toi. Tu es faite pour être mère Julia et je te promet que tu le seras un jour »_

_Julia avait simplement souri et s'était endormie aussitôt._

_Puis un beau jour d'été, le miracle qu'ils n'attendaient plus était arrivé. William savait que le souvenir de ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais. _

_William travaillait dans son bureau. Il étudiait son tableau sur lequel était inscrit des dizaines de noms. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau lorsque Julia se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. D'abord paniqué qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, William se détacha d'elle pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était l'immense sourire que portait Julia. William n'eut pas le temps de poser une seule question que Julia prit sa main entre la sienne pour venir la déposer délicatement contre son ventre. _

_William ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire mais lorsqu'il vit les larmes de Julia se mêlaient à son sourire, William sut qu'un miracle venait de se produire. _

_Julia attendait un bébé, son bébé. _

_Les cris de joie de William se mêlèrent à ceux de Julia et tout les hommes de police du poste numéro 4 accoururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. _

_Oui, ce jour là resterait gravé à jamais dans leurs mémoires._

William déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

« Papa pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes toujours de cette façon ? »

William éclata de rire. Décidément sa fille était bien le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle était aussi franche et directe que Julia et William en ressentit une grande fierté.

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu as hérité des magnifiques yeux bleus de ta maman ? »

Lily Rose soupira bruyamment. « Papa, tu me le dis tous les jours » Puis elle se mit à réfléchir un instant. Elle faisait la même petite moue adorable que faisait Julia lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

« Est ce que tu crois que je serais aussi jolie que maman quand je serai plus grande ? »

« Oh mais j'en suis certain ma princesse »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Lily Rose s'endormit pour rejoindre le pays des fées.

William se hâta de rejoindre la chambre à coucher. Ils menaient tous les deux depuis quelques temps un rythme effréné. Les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver en tête à tête étaient rares et William voulait profiter de chaque seconde. Il eut le souffle coupé en entrant dans la pièce. Julia était assise dans le lit, les draps remontés jusqu'aux épaules. La vision de Julia complètement nue dans le lit lui provoqua une vague de désir intense. Même après toutes ces années il la désirait comme au premier jour.

William se décida à entrer dans la pièce. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu essaies de me séduire ? » Julia prit un air faussement vexé. « essayer ? » Le sourire de William s'agrandit un peu plus « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ». Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses épaules. Julia frissonna. Puis William embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas recouverte par le drap pour finir enfin sur les lèvres de Julia qui devenait impatiente.

La passion les envahir et Julia entreprit de déshabiller William. La contact de leur peau nue provoquaient en eux un désir intense. William se laissa envouter par les caresses à la fois douces et séductrices de Julia. Elle savait parfaitement comment lui donner un maximum de plaisir. William murmura son prénom et ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre.

Une fois l'euphorie passée, Julia se blottit contre William qui n'était toujours pas descendu de son nuage.

« Je suis complètement sous le charme, tu as réussi »

Julia rigola doucement puis son visage s'assombrit subitement « Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser toi et Lily Rose. Vous allez tellement me manquer »

William sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son cœur se serrer. Julia devait partir pendant une semaine à un séminaire avec les plus grands psychologues du pays. Julia avait acquis une popularité immense et beaucoup d'entre eux souhaitaient s'entretenir avec elle pour avoir son avis professionnels au sujet de patients difficiles.

« Tu vas nous manquer aussi tu ne sais même pas à quel point mais je suis aussi tellement fière de toi. Tu ne peux pas passer à côté d'une opportunité pareille. L'occasion ne se présentera peut être pas deux fois alors que moi et Lily Rose, nous serons là à ton retour »

Julia soupira « Je ne sais pas vivre sans vous »

William savait qu'il devait se montrer fort pour tout le monde. La séparation allait être difficile mais Julia méritait vraiment la reconnaissance de ses pairs.

« Merci de me soutenir autant. Je ne serai pas arrivée là où je suis aujourd'hui sans ton amour et ton soutien »

William l'embrassa tendrement « Tu es notre fierté. Aie confiance en toi, tout se passera bien »


	2. Chapter 2

Julia était nerveuse. Elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Après la longue descente aux enfers dont elle avait souffert après la mort de Darcy, elle était enfin redevenue une femme respectable. Les plus imminents psychologues du pays était présents. Ils étaient venus pour elle.

Julia observait l'assemblée. Elle devait prendre la parole dans moins de cinq minutes et pourtant elle craignait de s'évanouir à tout moment.

Comme elle aurait souhaitait que William soit à ses côtés. Il l'aurait encouragé jusqu'au dernier moment et surtout il l'aurait embrassé tellement passionnément qu'elle en aurait oublié son discours.

Julia sourit intérieurement. Finalement valait il peut être mieux que William ne soit pas là. Elle aurait été trop distraite. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui et à Lily Rose. C'était la première fois qu'elle les laissait tous les deux aussi longtemps. Julia avait entièrement confiance en William mais elle détestait être séparée d'eux.

Julia adorait se remémorer les moments où ils n'étaient rien que tous les trois en famille. William adorait sa fille. Il était en admiration devant le moindre de ses exploits et Julia aimait le taquiner à ce sujet.

_« Tu sais William, Lily Rose n'a qu'a battre des cils et elle te ferait faire n'importe quoi » Julia rigolait se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de leur fille._

_William referma la porte derrière lui puis il prit la main de Julia et l'entraina vers leur chambre._

_« Est ce de ma faute si je suis complètement fou d'elle ? Après tout c'est ton portrait craché et tu sais à quel point tu me rends complètement fou »_

_Le sourire de Julia avait disparu pour laisser place au désir. Cette nuit là, Julia lui prouva encore une fois à quel point elle pouvait être irrésistible. _

Julia se sentit submergée par l'émotion. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle chassa nerveusement ses larmes d'une main agitée puis prit une grande inspiration. William avait raison. Une occasion comme celle ci ne se présenterait sûrement jamais deux fois. Elle devait être courageuse pour William et pour Lily Rose qui avaient tant sacrifier pour elle.

Julia arrangea ses cheveux puis entra dans la pièce sous une trombe d'applaudissements.

* * *

William rentra chez lui après une dure journée. Une enquête difficile l'avait retenu au poste toute la journée et il n'avait pas eu un seul moment à lui. Il aurait voulu avoir Julia au téléphone avant qu'elle ne prononce son discours. Il savait qu'elle était anxieuse et qu'elle craignait le regard des gens après le scandale de la mort de Darcy et de sa condamnation à mort.

William poussa la porte d'entrée. Il fut accueilli par une adorable tête blonde qui se jeta sur lui.

« Papa, tu es rentré »

William s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu rentrer plus tôt. Il savait que Lily Rose souffrait de l'absence de Julia. Pourtant, à l'âge de cinq ans, Lily faisait déjà preuve d'une grande maturité. Elle avait tout de suite compris que sa maman était parti à un rendez vous très important et ne se plaignait jamais de son absence. Mais William n'était pas dupe. Lily avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir depuis que Julia était partie.

Julia avait l'habitude de lui lire une histoire avant qu'elle ne s'endorme et même si William avait respecté ce rituel, Lily ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. William restait donc auprès de Lily jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Lovée contre les bras de son père, Lily parvenait à trouver le sommeil.

William fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées par une main insistance qui tirait sur son pantalon.

« Papa, je suis là, tu ne m'as pas vu ? »

William retira sa veste et son chapeau et prit sa fille dans les bras. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs savourant les éclats de rire de Lily. William reposa sa fille à terre lorsqu'il vit la gouvernante entrer dans le salon.

« Bonsoir, Eléonore. Lily a été sage aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui Monsieur. Lily est vraiment une enfant bien élevée. C'est un vrai plaisir de s'occuper d'elle. C'est une enfant très éveillée qui s'intéresse à tout »

William ressentit une pointe de fierté en entendant ces mots. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Lily était sa plus grande fierté.

« Merci Eléonore. Je vous dis à demain »

« Bonsoir Monsieur »

William prit Lily dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le téléphone. « Que dirais tu d'appeler ta maman ? » Lily poussa un cri de joie et William composa le numéro de l'hôtel où Julia résidait.

William posa le combiné sur l'oreille de sa fille. Le sourire de Lily illumina tout son visage lorssque Julia décrocha et William commença à ressentir lui aussi une grande tristesse. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, ils n'avaient jamais passés plus d'un seul jour séparés. Mais depuis quelque temps, leur travail respectif empiétait sur leur vie de famille. William et Julia savaient que leurs moments en famille étaient précieux.

« Papa, maman veut te parler »

William déposa sa fille à terre qui partit dans sa chambre en chantonnant joyeusement.

« Bonjour Julia »

« William, si tu savais à quel point je suis contente d'entendre ta voix » La gorge de William se noua. Elle lui manquait tellement qu'il était à deux doigts de prendre deux billets pour lui et Lily et de venir la rejoindre. Mais il devait rester fort. Julia avait besoin de son soutient. Elle devait souffrir encore plus de la distance. William avait Lily mais Julia, elle, n'avait personne.

« Comment s'est passé ton discours ? Je suis sûr que tu as été grandiose » Il entendit Julia soupirer.

« J'étais terrorisée mais j'ai quand même réussie à terminer mon discours. Les personnes présentes ont été très prévenantes à mon égard »

« Je te l'avais dit qu'ils tomberaient tous sous ton charme »

Julia rigola nerveusement. Elle ne lui avait pas encore avoué qu'un psychologue de Toronto qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant s'était particulièrement entiché d'elle. Julia avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le tenir à l'écart. Pour ne rien arranger, Julia ne l'appréciait pas du tout. C'était un homme imbu de sa personne, qui croyait tout savoir et qui se fichait royalement de l'opinion des autres. Julia redoutait les moments où elle devait descendre dans la salle de réception pour converser avec ses collègues parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait là à l'attendre.

Julia ne voulait pas alerter William. Elle lui avouerait tout une fois rentrée à Toronto, là où elle pourrait tout lui expliquer en détail et où elle pourrait calmer ses inquiétudes.

« Julia, tout va bien ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis seulement fatiguée. Lily ne te donne pas trop de fils à retordre ? »

« Non tu oublies à quel point notre fille est parfaite »

Julia sourit. Il avait raison leur petite fille était absolument parfaite. Julia aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras.

« Parfaite comme son père tu veux dire ? »

William éclata de rire. Mon dieu ! Seule Julia réussissait à le faire rire de cette façon.

« Non comme sa mère bien sûr » Ce fut au tour de Julia d'éclater de rire.

« Tu as toujours su trouver les mots justes pour me séduire. Tu me manques William »

Le sourire de William s'effaça. « Tu me manques aussi. Si je le pouvais je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir »

« Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir laissé tous les deux. Je m'en veux de laisser passer mon travail avant ma famille »

William se maudit intérieurement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de faire culpabiliser Julia.

« Non c'est à toi de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te faire culpabiliser. Tu sais que je te soutiendrai toujours, peu importe ce que tu entreprendras »

Julia sentit les larmes monter. William avait toujours été compréhensif et encourageant.

_Flashback_

_« As tu décidé de ce que tu feras une fois que notre enfant sera né ? »_

_Julia regarda William attentivement. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation et Julia redoutait ce moment. Elle rêvait tellement de pouvoir concilier sa vie de mère et sa carrière professionnelle mais elle redoutait la décision de William. Accepterait il de la laisser travailler après la naissance de leur enfant ?_

_L'indécision de Julia pouvait se lire sur son visage. William lui caressa la joue et Julia leva les yeux vers lui. _

_« Dis moi seulement ce que toi tu veux » Le regard de William était empli de douceur. Elle avait tort d'avoir peur. William n'était pas Darcy. Et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour lui dire ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement. William prit la décision de répondre pour elle._

_« Personnellement, je pense que ce serait du gâchis que tu deviennes une simple femme au foyer une fois que notre enfant sera né. Je suis certain qu'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi réussira à mener deux fronts en même temps »_

Julia était une femme vraiment épanouie et elle devait se bonheur à William qui avait toujours cru en elle. Il lui tardait de rentrer pour lui prouver à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle avait envie qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle avait envie qu'il embrasse tout son corps et qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme elle aimait tant. Ses baisers et la chaleur de ses bras lui manquaient cruellement. Julia ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule qu'à ce moment.

« Je ne tiens plus William. Je veux rentrer auprès de toi et de Lily »

« Julia n'abandonne pas maintenant. Tu n'as plus que demain à tenir. Lily et moi viendrons t'accueillir à la gare après demain. Nous passerons tout le week-end ensembles je te le promet »

William se montrait plus brave qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Il mourrait d'envie de la supplier de rentrer.

« En tout cas, je suis sûre d'une chose. Je ne partirai plus jamais sans vous. J'aime vraiment mon travail mais je vous aime encore plus. Vous êtes la seule chose qui comptiez réellement pour moi »

William fit immédiatement soulagée. Il souffrait beaucoup de son absence et il espérait secrètement ne jamais avoir à revivre ce moment. Tout comme Lily, William souffrait plus particulièrement de son absence le soir quand il se retrouvait seul dans ce grand lit trop froid..

« Quoique tu décides, tu sais que je serai là. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Ta journée à du être aussi éprouvante que la mienne »

« Oh William je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment s'était passée ta journée »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te raconterai tout en détail dès ton retour »

« J'espère que tu feras plus que de me parler quand je rentrerai »

William se mit à rougir. Décidément Julia ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Ils étaient mariés depuis cinq ans et pourtant elle réussissait toujours à le déstabiliser.

« Crois moi mon amour, l'usage de la parole ne sera pas nécessaire. Je trouverai un moyen bien plus satisfaisant pour communiquer. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu as de répondre à mes baisers et à mes caresses »

Ce fut au tour de Julia de rougir. Une vision de leurs deux corps entremêlés dans l'obscurité lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu es toujours là ? »

Julia pouvait imaginer le sourire de William. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il venait de remporter la partie.

« C'est malin, maintenant tu me manques deux fois plus »

« Alors je me ferai pardonner deux fois, tu peux compter sur moi »

« J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver. Embrasse Lily pour moi et dis lui que je l'aime très fort »

« Et moi ? Est ce que j'ai le droit à un baiser ? »

« William tu auras le droit à bien plus qu'un simple baiser je te le promet »

William appréciait particulièrement la tournure que la conversation avait prise mais il devait laisser Julia pour s'occuper de Lily.

« Julia, je resterai bien toute la nuit au téléphone avec toi si je le pouvais mais je dois aller m'occuper de notre fille »

Les adieux furent déchirants. La fin de la semaine ne pouvait pas venir assez vite.

* * *

Une fois l'histoire terminée, William s'installa aux côtés de sa fille.

« Papa, est ce que maman te manque à toi aussi ? »

William poussa une mèche de cheveux tombée sur son front. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Julia.

« Oui ma princesse, elle me manque énormément. Tu sais, je viens d'avoir une idée. Nous pourrions lui préparer une surprise pour quand elle rentrera, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Lily hocha la tête énergiquement puis s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Julia trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait préparé une surprise pour ces deux amours. La conférence avait terminé plus tôt que prévu et Julia était arrivée chez elle avec cinq heures d'avance. Elle avait pris soin d'appeler Eléonore pour la prévenir et lui demander d'éloigner Lily de la maison quelque temps.

Elle allait pousser la porte d'entrée quand sa voisine l'interpella. Julia soupira puis se retourna.

« Docteur Ogden, vous êtes enfin rentrée à ce que je vois »

« Bonjour Gladys, c'est exact je viens de rentrer à l'instant. Si vous permettez j'aimerai faire une surprise à William et Lily et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi »

« Une surprise ? Quelle bonne idée. Vous essayez de vous faire pardonner n'est ce pas ? »

Julia sentit la colère monter. Pour qui se prenait elle pour lui parler de la sorte ?

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je pensais pourtant être claire. Tout le monde sait pourquoi votre mariage avec le Docteur Garland fut un échec. Vous n'étiez jamais là pour lui. Je pense qu'une femme mariée ne devrait pas travailler. Permettez moi d'être franche avec vous mais vous négligez votre famille et croyez moi, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser »

Julia resta paralysée. Elle n'avait pas la force de répondre à ces accusations. Pourtant, au fond d'elle même, elle savait que tout n'était pas totalement faux. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps et il lui arrivait souvent de regretter de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Lily.

Julia poussa la porte de chez elle le cœur gros. La seule pensée de perdre William et Lily la terrorisait. Oubliant la surprise qu'elle avait prévue de faire, Julia s'allongea sur le canapé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.


	3. Chapter 3

Julia avait fini par s'assoupir. Elle avait passé des heures à pleurer sur ce sofa. Julia se considérait pourtant comme une femme forte mais elle ne s'était jamais remise complètement de la mort de Darcy et de tout ce qui avait suivi. Ces évènements tragiques l'avaient fragilisé.

William avait respecté sa volonté et avait pris ses distances avec Julia mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à refaire surface..pas sans lui.

Alors un soir qu'elle se sentait seule et désemparée, Julia avait pris la décision de se rendre chez la seule personne qui pouvait réellement l'aider.

_Flashback_

_Elle était devant chez lui. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Julia se sentait coupable de la mort de Darcy mais elle se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir abandonné William alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait derrière cette porte. Elle avait besoin de ses bras, de sa tendresse, de son amour. Elle avait tout simplement besoin de se sentir vivante. _

_Les mains tremblantes, elle frappa doucement à la porte. Lorsque William apparut à la porte, elle laissa son hésitation de côté et vint se blottir contre lui. _

_William attira Julia un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position avant que William ne la fasse entrer à l'intérieur. _

_Le lit était défait. Julia regarda William plus en détail. Il ne portait qu'un simple tee shirt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses bras musclés. Les trois premiers boutons de son tee shirt étaient défaits et laissaient apparaître le haut de sa poitrine. _

_Julia se souvenait de la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans cette chambre. Une jeune fille qui s'était entichée de lui était venue le voir en pleine nuit, prétendant avoir été mordue par un vampire. Julia avait ressentie une pointe de jalousie en voyant William dans cette tenue en compagnie de cette jeune fille. Elle savait que sa jalousie n'avait pas lieu d'être. William avait l'air tellement soulagée en la voyant arriver qu'elle avait eu envie d'éclater de rire. William n'était pas du tout conscient de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les femmes. Julia en venait même à se demander si William savait à quel point elle le trouvait attirant. _

_Julia leva le regard pour venir planter ses yeux dans les siens. Cet homme était réellement la définition même de la perfection. William la regardait intensément et pourtant il ne bougea pas. Julia savait qu'elle devait faire le premier pas. C'était elle qui avait décidé de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle était la cause de leur malêtre. Elle seule pouvait désormais mettre un terme à leur souffrance une bonne fois pour toute. _

_Julia s'approcha doucement de William et passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre contre son torse, caressant du bout de ses doigts la peau que son tee shirt défait laissait entrevoir. _

_Elle sentit William frissonner à ce contact. Julia laissa parler son cœur. Elle déposa plusieurs baisers au creux de son cou sans cesser ses caresses. Julia laissa ses mains descendre toujours plus bas et entreprit de retirer le tee shirt qui l'empêchait de le toucher complètement. _

_William qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se laissa faire. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Julia sur son abdomen, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. _

_« Julia je commence à croire que tu es venue simplement pour me déshabiller »_

_Julia ancra son regard dans le sien et embrassa ses lèvres, prenant le temps de savourer le contact de ses lèvres chaudes et humides. _

_A bout de souffle, elle lui répondit « et qu'est ce que tu dirais si c'était le cas ? »_

_William ne répondit pas et caressa tendrement sa joue. « Tu m'as tellement manqué Julia. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas. Je ne peux plus supporter cette distance entre nous. Je n'en peux plus de devoir t'aimer de loin »_

_Julia oublia toute plaisanterie. « William si je suis venue ce soir c'est parce que je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi »_

_« Tu le penses sincèrement ? » Julia aurait pu se sentir blesser devant son manque de confiance mais elle comprit qu'il faudrait du temps avant de restaurer ce lien qui les unissait autrefois._

_« Je suis prête à t'offrir mon cœur William. Laisse moi te prouver à quel point je t'aime »_

_Pour toute réponse, William laissa parler à son tour toute la passion qui l'habitait. Julia se retrouva allongée dans le lit encore tiède complètement nue. Ce moment ils en avaient tous les deux rêvé et voilà qu'enfin le rêve devenait réalité. _

William rentra chez lui d'un pas pressé. La surprise qu'il préparait pour Julia n'était toujours pas terminée et il voulait que tout soit parfait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il avait prévu de lui préparer un repas maison et malheureusement le temps jouait contre lui. Il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés de provisions, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte était déjà ouverte.

Les sens en alerte, il poussa précautionneusement la porte. La maison était plongée dans le noir et il ne distinguait aucun bruit. William entra dans le salon à tâtons et vit une silhouette allongée sur le canapé.

Le cœur de William s'emballa lorsqu'il reconnut cette silhouette qu'il aimait tant. Julia était rentrée.

Pourtant il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit cette étrange impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi Julia ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle allait rentrer plus tôt ?

William s'approcha doucement de Julia et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il était tellement heureux de la retrouver. Son absence était devenue tellement insupportable qu'il avait été à deux doigts de l'appeler pour la supplier de rentrer. Il caressa tendrement sa joue mais il stoppa soudainement ses caresses. Ses doigts étaient humides. C'est alors qu'il comprit que Julia avait pleuré.

Inquiet, William s'allongea à ses côtés. Julia reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle pouvait sentir cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant, celle de William. Julia sursauta et William resserra son étreinte.

« William tu es rentré »

Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux « ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je pensais que tu ne devais rentrer que tard ce soir »

Julia se frotta les yeux. Elle était vraiment épuisée autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. « La conférence s'est terminée plus tôt. Je voulais vous faire une surprise mais je me suis endormie sur le canapé »

_«_Julia dis moi ce qui s'est réellement passé » Julia allait lui rétorquer qu'elle venait tout juste de le faire lorsqu'elle se rappela à qui elle parlait. William avait développé un sixième sens en ce qui la concernait. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Si je te pose une question est ce que tu promets de me répondre franchement ? »

Etonné, William hocha la tête. « Est ce que tu trouves que je suis une mauvaise mère et une mauvaise épouse ? » William allait répondre mais Julia ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle posa une main sur ses lèvres. « Laisse moi finir s'il te plait » Elle attendit d'avoir l'accord de William avant de continuer. « J'ai l'impression de vous délaisser toi et Lily. Je ne suis pas aussi souvent avec vous que je le voudrais. Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps et parfois j'ai l'horrible impression de donner plus de mon temps à des inconnus qu'à ma propre famille »

Julia avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Les mots blessants de sa voisine lui revenaient en mémoire. Et si William avait envisagé de la quitter ?

« Julia, qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée en tête ? » Julia baissa les yeux et joua nerveusement avec la bague que William avait placé sur son doigt quelques années plus tôt. William prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien « Je sais que tu as pleuré et je veux savoir pourquoi »

Julia savait qu'il ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il ne saurait pas toute la vérité « Notre chère voisine m'a accusé d'être une mère et une épouse indigne et elle a ajouté que tu finirais sûrement par me quitter »

La colère pouvait se lire sur le visage de William. Il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Julia resta figée sur place. Elle avait rarement vu William dans cet état et elle pensa avec horreur qu'elle en était responsable.

William s'arrêta net lorsqu'il comprit que Julia avait mal interprété sa soudaine colère. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Chérie, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. Excuse moi »

Julia se détacha de son étreinte « Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question »

« Julia est ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Ce fut au tour de Julia de se lever. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se mit à parler plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« C'est très important pour moi William de savoir si je te rends heureux ou pas. Je t'en prie dis moi la vérité. Je ne veux pas que Lily puisse un jour penser que je ne l'aime pas ou que tu puisses un jour douter de mon amour pour toi »

William se leva également « Julia, je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de femme à prendre les rumeurs pour argent comptant. Depuis quand te soucies tu de ce qu'on peut penser de toi ? »

Blessée, Julia ne répondit pas. William savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Pendant de nombreux mois, Julia avait fait l'objet de rumeurs mesquines. Elle en avait terriblement souffert et seul le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté chaque jour avait réussi à l'apaiser.

Il déglutit péniblement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir aussi triste surtout quand c'était lui le fautif.

Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle et William fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. « Pardonne moi, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux autant douter de toi. Tu nous apportes tellement de joie et d'amour Julia. Certes, tu es une mère qui a choisi de travailler mais ça ne fait pas de toi une moins bonne mère. Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu as réussi à accomplir et Lily aussi. Tu devrais l'entendre quand elle parle de toi à ses copines. Tu es son héroïne »

Les larmes de Julia redoublèrent. Elle était tellement soulagée. William la serra fort dans ses bras et murmura dans son cou « c'est vrai ton absence est parfois difficile à supporter. Pour m'endormir j'étais obligé de prendre ton oreiller dans mes bras » William entendit Julia rigoler doucement et il en fit de même. Puis il reprit le plus sérieusement du monde « mais quand tu me manques autant et que j'ai cette irrésistible envie de t'appeler pour te supplier de rentrer, je pense à tous ces gens que tu aides grâce au don que tu possèdes. Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant Julia. Trop de gens comptent sur toi »

William la regarda droit dans les yeux et posa la main de Julia sur son cœur « Je ne vais pas te quitter Julia, ni maintenant ni jamais. Tu me combles de bonheur »

Julia sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie pour sa conférence. William commença à l'embrasser puis il se rappela de quelque chose « quelle surprise avais tu prévu de nous préparer ? »

« J'avais l'intention de vous préparer un merveilleux repas maison » William éclata de rire. Julia prit un air faussement vexée « Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de cuisiner correctement pour mon mari et ma fille ? »

« Disons que j'avais prévu la même surprise pour toi. Toutes les courses sont dans la cuisine »

Ce fut au tour de Julia d'éclater de rire. « On forme une sacré paire tous les deux tu ne trouves pas ? »

William laissa voyager ses mains dans le dos de Julia « La meilleure équipe ». Julia frissonna de plaisir lorsque ses mains arrivèrent au creux de ses reins et bien plus bas encore. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se donner à lui complètement. Apparemment William avait la même envie « que dirais tu si je profitais de ce temps libre pour te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué ? J'avoue que je suis impatient de retirer tous ces vêtements de cette si jolie silhouette »

Le regard plein de malice Julia répondit mot pour mot ce que William lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt « Je crois que tu es rentré simplement dans le but de me déshabiller »

William s'empara de ses lèvres, puis il la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les escaliers sous les rires amusés de la femme qu'il aimait.


	4. Chapter 4

William, Julia et Lily profitaient du temps radieux. En ce jour chaud et ensoleillé William avait proposé une petite escapade en famille. Il connaissait un coin tranquille où ils pourraient profiter d'être rien que tous les trois. Julia avait préparé un pique nique et tous les trois s'étaient installés au bord de la rivière.

Julia préparait le repas tandis que William faisait tournoyer Lily dans les airs. Julia laissa échapper un soupir de contentement en voyant ses deux amours aussi heureux.

Julia ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sereine qu'à ce moment. Elle était auprès des deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était aimée en retour.

William posa Lily à terre qui s'empressa de ramasser quelques fleurs. Elle revint vers Julia, un bouquet dans les mains « tiens maman c'est pour toi »

Julia prit le bouquet. L'émotion était si grande qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour remercier sa fille. Lily commençait à la regarder bizarrement. Julia chassa d'une main une larme qui menaçait de couler et prit sa fille dans ses bras « merci ma princesse, elles sont magnifiques. Tu sais que je t'aime très très fort ? »

Lily vint se blottir contre Julia « tu es la meilleure maman du monde. Tu ne me quitteras jamais n'est ce pas ? »

Julia fronça les sourcils puis elle lança un regard vers William qui portait la même expression. Julia regarda attentivement sa fille « Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes ça ma chérie ? »

« J'ai entendu les mamans de mes copines discuter. Elles n'étaient pas très gentilles avec toi et elles disaient que tu allais nous quitter moi et papa »

Julia resta bouche bée. Pour qui ces femmes se prenaient elles ? Julia commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces rumeurs ridicules qui la faisaient souffrir mais qui faisaient aussi souffrir William et sa fille.

William qui avait vu la détresse de Julia s'approcha de Lily pour se mettre à sa hauteur « Princesse, ta maman ne va pas nous quitter. Il ne faut pas écouter ce que disent ces femmes. Certaines personnes peuvent être très méchantes sans aucune raison »

« Alors maman restera toujours avec nous ? » Lily avait tourné son regard plein d'espoir vers Julia.

« Ma chérie, je ne te quitterai jamais. Toi et ton papa êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je vous aime tous les deux à la folie. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi présente pour toi que les mamans de tes copines mais il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi. Même quand des kilomètres nous séparent, mon cœur reste toujours avec toi »

Lily satisfaite de cette réponse se jeta dans les bras de Julia qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. « Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit la veille de mon départ »

Lily hocha la tête « Mon amour pour toi est éternel comme les étoiles dans le ciel »

Julia sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Lili « Je suis tellement fière de toi ma princesse »

« Et que direz mes deux princesses si nous mangions un peu. Je suis mort de faim »

Julia et Lily éclatèrent de rire et s'installèrent pour partager ce moment de bonheur en famille.

Une fois le repas terminé, William et Julia admiraient Lily qui étaient en train de chasser un papillon. William se tourna vers Julia. Elle semblait tellement heureuse pourtant l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Lily a raison tu sais. Tu es la meilleure mère qu'elle aurait pu avoir »

Julia attrapa la main de William pour y déposer un baiser sur sa paume « Et toi tu es le meilleur mari qu'une femme aurait pu rêver d'avoir »

William lui sourit largement. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Cette simple caresse provoquait une onde de plaisir chez Julia qui ferma un instant les yeux. Puis elle sentit le souffle de William contre son visage. Le cœur battant elle l'entendit murmurer dans son oreille «Si nous n'étions rien que tous les deux, je profiterai de ce coin tranquille pour te faire l'amour encore et encore »

Choquée, Julia releva immédiatement la tête « William.. » elle avait le souffle court. Les yeux de

William lui promettaient des merveilles.

William n'avait pas sourcillé « Quoi ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable » Il tourna les yeux vers Lily. Elle était occupée à ramasser des pâquerettes. Satisfait, William embrassa délicatement Julia. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Les cris de Lily ramenèrent William à la réalité.

« Papa, Maman, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé » Lily accourut fière de sa découverte. William et Julia sourirent tendrement quand ils virent ce que Lily leur avait rapporté.

« Papa qu'est ce que c'est ? » William prit sa fille sur ses genoux « C'est un trèfle à quatre feuilles ma princesse. Tu sais que l'on peut passer toute une vie sans jamais en trouver ? Tu es une petite fille très chanceuse. Il faut en prendre soin. Il te portera bonheur toute ta vie »

Lily semblait ravie de sa découverte et très excitée « Comme la poussière de fée ? »

William et Julia échangèrent un regard complice. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à détruire les espoirs de leur fille « Exactement comme la poussière de fée »

« Je te construirai une petite boite pour le mettre à l'abri. Ramassa tes affaires ma chérie, il est maintenant temps de rentrer »

Lily acquiesça joyeusement. Julia s'affaira à tout ranger dans le panier lorsqu'elle vit une ombre dans les bosquets. Quelqu'un était en train de les observer. Cette personne Julia la connaissait. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers William. Il n'avait rien remarqué bien trop occupé à aider Lily.

Julia sentit l'angoisse monter. Que lui voulait il ? N'avait elle pas été assez clair avec lui ?

* * *

_Flashback_

_Julia faisait sa valise quand elle entendit frapper. Etonnée, elle ouvrit la porte. Celui qui se tenait devant elle était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. _

_« Docteur Fisher, que puis je faire pour vous ? »_

_« Julia, combien de fois vous ais je dit de m'appeler Robert ? »_

_Julia ne porta aucune attention à ce qu'il venait de dire « Je suis désolée je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. J'ai un train à prendre dans moins de deux heures »_

_« Vous nous quittez déjà ? Je suis navré de l'apprendre. Votre absence va se faire sentir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre un médecin de votre envergure »_

_Julia était de plus en plus mal à l'aise « Je vous remercie, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser » Julia allait refermer la porte mais il l'en empêcha « Julia, je vais être franc avec vous. Vous me fascinez et j'ai envie de mieux vous connaître. Peut être pourrions nous dîner un soir tous les deux. Après tout, nous habitons la même ville »_

_Il s'était dangereusement approché de Julia qui recula immédiatement. Julia sentie la nausée l'envahir. Cet homme savait pertinemment qu'elle était mariée et mère d'une petite fille. _

_« Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais comme vous le savez déjà je suis mariée et vraiment très amoureuse de mon mari. Je vous prierai donc à l'avenir de me laisser tranquille »_

_Cette fois ci Julia réussit à fermer la porte. Elle s'appuya contre elle, la peur au ventre. Elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Julia n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais cet homme la terrifiait._

* * *

«Chérie nous sommes prêts à partir. Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Julia sursauta. Elle regarda encore une fois vers les bosquets mais l'ombre avait disparu. Julia tenta tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« J'ai fini, nous pouvons y aller »

William lui tendit son bras auquel Julia s'accrocha immédiatement tandis qu'elle prit la main de Lily dans la sienne.

Julia n'avait pas l'intention de parler de quoi que ce soit à William tant qu'elle ne serait pas sûre des intentions du docteur Fisher. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Il avait déjà bien du souci à se faire avec les rumeurs qui circulaient sur eux à longueur de journée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ajouter un fardeau de plus sur ses épaules.


	5. Chapter 5

William n'était pas dupe. Depuis quelques temps il sentait son épouse distante souvent perdue dans ses pensées. Il la connaissait trop bien. Il savait que quelque chose la préoccupait. Devant le silence de Julia, il avait concocté un plan d'attaque.

Il avait appelé Eléonore qui était plus que ravie de garder Lily pour la soirée. William avait enfilé son plus beau costume, avait préparé un panier repas pour deux puis s'était rendu à l'asile où Julia travaillait encore.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, le cœur battant à l'idée de voir Julia. Seul son bureau était encore éclairé.

Julia était assise à son bureau sûrement en train de rédiger un rapport. Il allait entrer dans son bureau quand il vit un homme observait Julia de l'autre côté. William allait s'approcher de l'individu mais l'homme détourna la tête et partit dans le couloir sombre.

William resta quelques secondes planté sur place. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi observait il Julia dans le noir ?

« William ? »

Julia se tenait devant lui, son dossier à la main. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis rangea le dossier sur une étagère.

« J'ai fini chéri. Nous pouvons y aller »

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le panier qu'il tenait dans les mains et la façon dont il était habillé. Julia sourit et vint se coller contre cet homme qu'elle aimait tellement.

« Vous êtes très séduisant Détective. Avez vous l'intention d'essayer de me séduire ? »

William posa le panier à terre et posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Julia.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous étions au bord du lac ce week end ? »

Julia réfléchit un instant. Puis elle se mit à rougir et William sut qu'elle avait compris où il voulait en venir.

« William, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça..Qui va s'occuper de Lily ? »

« Eléonore est avec elle en ce moment même. Et nous pouvons certainement le faire. Qu'est devenue mon intrépide épouse qui se baignait complètement nue ? »

William avait cette pointe de désir dans le regard qui la frissonner. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose ! Etre au bord de ce lac le plus vite possible.

« Qu'attendons nous pour y aller dans ce cas ? »

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la calèche. Ils passèrent le temps du voyage à se dévorer du regard. La main de William ne cessait de caresser la jambe de Julia de haut en bas pendant qu'elle s'amusait à déposer de langoureux baisers dans le cou du jeune homme. Leur désir se fit de plus en plus pressant et ils furent tous deux soulagés quand la calèche stoppa.

Ils se dirigèrent en hâte vers le même endroit où ils avaient pique niqué. William installa la couverture par terre. Il aida Julia à s'installer. Il allait sortir les provisions du panier mais Julia l'en empêcha.

« Je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant » Elle avait ce regard malicieux que William aimait tant.

« Ah oui ? Et que voudrais tu faire alors ? »

Julia s'approcha un peu plus de William. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine. « Je vais te montrer »

William avait toujours rêvé faire l'amour à Julia sous les étoiles. Ce rêve n'en était désormais plus un.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux collés l'un contre l'autre complètement nus.

« William que dirais tu de réaliser un autre de mes rêves ? »

William leva la tête du corps de Julia faussement choqué « tu oses me dire que faire l'amour sous les étoiles avec moi n'était pas ton plus grand rêve ? »

Julia laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. « j'ai encore un souhait si tu le veux bien »

William déposa un baiser sur son front « tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi »

Satisfaite de sa réponse, Julia se leva et se dirigea vers le lac, faiblement éclairé par le croissant de lune.

Elle se tenait debout dans toute sa beauté et William en eut le souffle coupé. La lumière de la lune éclairait sa peau douce et ses courbes si parfaites. Julia lui sourit un peu plus et tendit la main vers lui « viens avec moi »

William hésita un instant. Ils venaient bien de faire l'amour ici, ils pouvaient bien se baigner maintenant. Cet endroit était complètement désert, ils ne risquaient rien.

William ne perdit plus un seul instant et rejoignit la beauté fatale qui avait toujours ce magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

L'eau froide rafraichit leurs corps brûlants. Ils nagèrent un long moment avant de s'éclabousser. Leurs rires vinrent se perdre dans la nuit noire. Puis Julia vint s'enrouler contre le corps de William.

Une fois de plus William porta Julia jusqu'à la couverture avant de lui faire l'amour pour la deuxième fois sous les étoiles.

* * *

La nuit était maintenant bien avancée et le couple se trouvait toujours enlacé.

« Merci William pour tout »

William pouvait être fière de lui. Julia portait un grand sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Pourtant il n'oublia pas la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir. Quelque chose tracassait sa femme et il voulait en connaître la raison.

« Toutes ces activités m'ont donné faim. Que dirais tu de manger un peu ? »

Julia l'embrassa longuement « J'avoue avoir très faim maintenant »

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et William installa les provisions sur la couverture.

Ils mangèrent parlant de tout et de rien. Le bonheur pouvait se lire sur leurs visages.

Quand ils eurent terminés William prit la main de Julia dans la sienne.

« Julia, il faut que nous ayons une discussion »

Julia qui ne s'attendait pas à ce changement de comportement le regarda avec étonnement.

« Je pensais que c'est ce que nous étions en train de faire »

William déposa un baiser sur sa main avant de reprendre.

« Quelque chose te tracasse »

Julia comprit qu'une fois encore son mari la connaissait trop bien. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

« Julia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

William accueillit la jeune femme qui vint se blottir contre lui.

« Pendant le séminaire, j'ai rencontré un psychologue lui aussi de Toronto »

Julia sentit le corps de William se raidir.

« William ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses alors chasse cette idée de ta tête tout de suite »

William laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement « Excuse moi je ne suis qu'un idiot » Il avait honte d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille mais il vivant dans l'angoisse permanente de perdre la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Julia caressa doucement ses cheveux « Je ne t'en veux. Tu sais à quel point je peux me montrer extrêmement jalouse moi aussi. William il va pourtant falloir que tu gardes ton calme. Je ne veux pas t'alarmer pour rien »

« Julia dis moi ce qui se passe »

Julia plongea son regard dans le sien « Il s'appelle Robert Fischer et il est venu un matin frapper à ma porte pour me dire que je lui plaisais et qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner la partie si facilement. J'ai cette désagréable sensation de le voir partout. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit »

« Julia pourquoi est ce que tu m'en as pas parlé tout de suite ? »

William semblait en colère et Julia s'en voulut un instant « Je suis désolée, je voulais attendre d'en avoir le cœur net avant de t'en parler »

William oublia sa colère lorsqu'un détail lui revint en mémoire.

« Est ce que ce Docteur Fisher travaille à l'asile ? »

Julia parut étonnée de la question « Non pourquoi ? »

« A quoi ressemble t'il ? »

Julia ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir « Plutôt grand, brun, les yeux marrons. William pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

« Julia je l'ai vu ce soir devant ton bureau en train de t'observer. Je suis pratiquement sûr que celui que j'ai vu est l'homme que tu viens de me décrire »

Julia prit le temps de digérer cette information « Je ne sais pas quoi faire William »

William lui sourit tendrement « Laisse moi m'occuper de ça. Après tout je ne peux pas en vouloir à cet homme d'être tombée sous ton charme mais là il a dépassé les limites. Je vais toucher deux mots à ce docteur Fisher. Tu me connais quand il s'agit de ma famille je ne prends aucun risque »

* * *

Catherine, je te dédie ce chapitre ! Après tout tu souhaites autant que moi que la scène de la baignade entre William et Julia soit une réalité ;)


	6. Chapter 6

William attendait, fébrile, les résultats de l'enquête que George devait lui apporter. William était impatient de toucher deux mots à ce Docteur Fisher. Le plus étrange résidait dans le fait que Julia n'avait jamais entendue parler d'un Docteur Fisher auparavant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait exercer. William avait donc donné une mission à George : trouver ce docteur Fisher.

George arriva dans le bureau essoufflé.

« Monsieur, nous avons cherché partout, il n'existe aucun docteur Fisher à Toronto. Peut être que le Docteur Ogden s'est méprise sur son nom »

William resta quelques minutes sans répondre. Cette histoire commençait à le rendre nerveux. Pourquoi cet homme se faisait il passer pour un psychologue ? S'il n'en était pas un, comment avait il pu se rendre à la conférence ? Mais le plus important était de savoir pourquoi cet homme suivait Julia constamment.

« George, faites appeler le Docteur Ogden pour qu'elle puisse nous faire une description détaillée de cet homme. Je veux que vous diffusiez son portrait robot dans toute la ville.

« Monsieur, est ce que tout cela n'est pas un peu précipité. Nous ne savons encore rien de cet homme »

« Je vous demande de me faire confiance. Cet homme suit ma femme partout où elle va et je veux savoir pourquoi »

George avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir son supérieur en colère.

« Bien Monsieur »

William s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet homme avait une dérangeante fascination pour Julia. Après tout, Julia avait toujours fait l'objet de beaucoup d'attention de la part des hommes. Malgré le fait qu'il soit maintenant mariés depuis plusieurs années, William ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux regards que les hommes portaient sur sa femme. Julia, elle, n'en prêtait aucune attention. Elle s'amusait même de le voir si jaloux. William savait qu'il devait se résigner. Tout homme sain d'esprit tombait un jour ou l'autre sous le charme de Julia. Elle était l'incarnation de la beauté même. Le corps parfait d'une déesse venue tout droit du paradis. Les pensées de William le ramenèrent à hier soir lorsqu'il l'avait langoureusement déshabillée. Ses mains avaient glissé le long de son corps, connaissant les moindres détails. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder.

Une voix douce et féminine le ramena à la réalité.

« William tu m'as fait demander ? »

Il s'approcha de sa femme pour venir déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Julia, nous n'avons trouvé aucun Docteur Fisher à Toronto. Es tu certaine que c'est bien le nom qu'il t'a donné ? »

« Oui j'en suis certaine. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Rober Fisher et qu'il travaillait comme psychologue à Toronto. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre davantage sur lui pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais l'éviter à tout prix »

« Julia, je voudrais que tu décrives cet homme à George pour qu'on puisse diffuser son portrait dans toute la ville »

« William, je veux que tu sois franc avec moi. Me crois tu en danger ? »

William ferma la porte de son bureau. Puis il s'approcha de Julia pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu intéresses cet homme. Peut être qu'il se contentera simplement de t'observer »

« Cette situation commence à me rendre folle. J'ai l'impression de le voir partout derrière moi »

William prit délicatement le visage de Julia entre les mains pour y caresser sa joue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais retrouver cet homme. Tu sais que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal »

Georges apparut soudainement dans le bureau. William soupira et se retourna vers lui toujours avec Julia dans les bras.

« Qu'y a t'il George ? »

« Monsieur, je suis prêt à commencer si le docteur Ogden est prête »

Julia se détacha de l'étreinte de William.

« Je suis prête »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sortir William prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Essaie de donner autant de détails que possible »

« N'oublie pas que je suis une experte en la matière »

Julia lui fit un triste sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Le cœur de William se serra. Julia n'avait jamais complètement guérie de ses blessures. Le poids du passé était toujours là pour la hanter dans des moments comme celui ci. William savait que Julia avait repensé à la dernière fois où elle avait du aider George à dresser le portrait de Gillies.

Il se sentait totalement impuissant face à la détresse de la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en pleine nuit, le visage recouvert de larmes parce qu'elle pouvait sentir la corde se resserrer autour de son cou.

William lui avait suggéré d'en parler à quelqu'un mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé lui expliquant qu'en parler lui ferait plus de mal et que seule sa présence et celle de Lily réussissait à l'apaiser.

* * *

Une fois le portrait terminé, Julia avait préféré rentrer chez elle. Elle était moralement exténuée et n'avait qu'une envie, prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Le sourire de sa fille était le remède le plus efficace contre la tristesse et la peur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Tout simplement parce que ce sourire lui rappelait celui de William. Sa fille était à tout point de vue son portrait craché sauf pour ce qui était du sourire. Lily avait cette façon de rire qui lui rappelait tellement William.

Julia entra dans la salle à manger. Sa fille riait aux éclats, bien trop absorbée par l'histoire qui lui était lue, pour avoir remarqué sa présence. Julia resta sur le pas de la porte à observer sa fille. Elle ne se lassait pas la regarder. Elle était son miracle, celui qu'elle n'attendait plus. Pourtant l'attention de Julia fut détournée pour venir se poser sur une lettre qui se trouvait sur la table. L'enveloppe ne portait aucune adresse. Curieuse, Julia déchira l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qui se trouvait dedans. Elle était parfumée à la rose et une pétale s'échappa de l'enveloppe pour venir s'échouer par terre.

Julia n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'expéditeur.

Ma douce Julia,

Votre beauté surpasse tout ce qui est connu en ce monde. J'ai hâte de pouvoir effleurer votre peau qui, je suis sûr, est aussi douce que cette pétale de rose.

A vous pour toujours.

« Maman tu es là » Les mains tremblantes Julia prit sa fille dans les bras et la serra fort contre elle.

« Tu es rentrée rien que pour moi ? » Julia tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler sa peur. Elle ne voulait par alarmer sa fille.

« Oui ma princesse tu me manquais beaucoup trop »

Julia passa le reste de l'après midi à profiter de sa fille. Le temps qu'elles passaient ensembles était trop rare et Julia ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher ce moment. Elle attendait le retour de William pour lui montrer la lettre. Il serait sans aucun doute en colère mais Julia voulait profiter des derniers moments de sérénité qui lui restait.

William arriva pour le dîner. Il trouva ses deux amours assises sur le canapé. Lily était en train de peigner les cheveux de Julia qui lisait un article de journal.

« Bonsoir mes princesses »

Lily posa immédiatement la brosse pour sauter dans les bras de son père. Julia resta en retrait. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Voyant que Julia avait quelque chose à lui dire, William posa Lily à terre.

« Va te laver les mains et te préparer pour le dîner, le repas sera prêt dans quelques minutes »

William attendit que Lily soit sortie de la pièce pour s'approcher de Julia. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que Julia lui tendit un mot.

« Eléonore m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé sous la porte quand elle et Lily sont rentrées de leur balade »

William n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment cet homme osait il écrire à sa femme de cette façon ? Une violente pointe de jalousie envahie tout son corps. C'était plus fort que lui. La simple idée d'imaginer un autre homme caresser le corps de Julia le révulsait.

« Julia, je veux que tu fasses tes valises. Je vais trouver un endroit sûr pour toi et Lily. Tu ne peux plus rester ici »

Julia posa les mains sur ses hanches, signe d'énervement.

« William tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir comme ça. J'ai des patients qui comptent sur moi je te rappelle. Et puis cet homme ne m'a pas menacé »

« S'il te plait sois raisonnable. Cet homme te suit partout et maintenant il t'envoie des mots enflammés. Qu'est ce que se sera ensuite ? »

« William ne laisse pas ta jalousie mal placée ternir ton jugement »

Julia regretta ses paroles à la seconde où elle les avait prononcé. William avait levé les yeux vers elle. Elle venait de le blesser et elle s'en voulait énormément.

« Dis moi une chose Julia, si la situation était inversée que ressentirais tu ? »

Julia savait ce qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon et peut être même pire encore. Elle aimait William de manière viscérale. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il n'allait pas la repousser, elle passa les deux bras autour de lui et vint poser sa tête au creux de son cou.

« Pardonne moi. Je sais que tu veux nous protéger moi et Lily mais je ne peux pas partir William »

William s'écarta de Julia « Je t'en prie pour une fois pense à toi avant de penser aux autres. Pense à Lily. Cet homme pourrait très bien s'en prendre à elle pour t'attirer »

« C'est justement à Lily que je pense. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de cette situation par ma faute. Elle a besoin de toi William..J'ai besoin de toi »

Le visage de William se radoucit immédiatement. Il prit sa main dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser.

« Je ne serai pas loin de vous et ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Donne moi juste quelques jours pour trouver cet homme » Voyant que Julia hésitait toujours William insista un peu plus « J'ai failli te perdre à plusieurs reprises et je ne veux pas que ça puisse arriver encore une fois »

Julia vint se blottir contre William qui caressa ses cheveux défaits. Il respira son parfum profondément comme pour en garder le souvenir.

« Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour affronter ça, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés »

William ancra son regard dans celui de Julia.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Regarde tout ce que tu as surmonté. Tu es une battante Julia et je n'aurai pu rêver d'un meilleur modèle pour notre fille »

Des pas légers dans l'escalier interrompirent leur discussion. Ils se mirent tous les trois à table comme si de rien n'était. Puis Julia annonça à Lily qu'elles allaient partir toutes les deux pendant quelques jours. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa ne pouvait pas venir avec elles mais William la rassura en lui promettant de les rejoindre bientôt.

* * *

Une fois les valises prêtes, William accompagna Julia et Lily jusqu'à la calèche. Tout était prêt pour leur arrivée. William avait contacté son ami prêtre qui possédait un logement à l'extérieur de la ville. Il était ravie de pouvoir leur venir en aide.

Les adieux furent déchirants. William tenait sa fille dans un bras et Julia de l'autre. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas les protéger si elles restaient ici.

« Je ne pourrai pas vous contacter une fois là bas mais le père James me donnera de vos nouvelles tous les jours »

Le conducteur que William et Julia connaissaient bien maintenant, proposa d'amener Lily caresser les chevaux pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité.

Julia caressa sa joue « Fais attention à toi »

William l'attira contre elle et dévora ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait l'embrasser de nouveau. Le souffle court William murmura au creux de son oreille « Si tu as de la peine rappelle toi du moment que nous avons passé rien que toi et moi au bord de ce lac, des mots que je t'ai murmuré, de la façon dont mes mains ont caressé ton corps. Tu fais partie de moi Julia. A chaque fois que tu t'éloignes tu emportes un bout de moi avec toi. Même si des kilomètres nous séparent mon cœur, lui, se trouve toujours auprès du tien »

Ce fut les derniers mots que William prononça avant que la calèche ne s'éloigne au loin emportant avec elle sa vie, ses espoirs et ses rêves.


	7. Chapter 7

William était dévasté. Le père Francis se trouvait dans son bureau avec une nouvelle alarmante.

Depuis quelques jours Julia était atteinte d'une forte fièvre. Le père Francis avait fait appel à un médecin de confiance mais celui ci n'était pas très optimiste. La fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper et Julia s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.

William était en colère contre le monde entier. Il avait naïvement cru que les ennuis étaient enfin terminés et qu'ils pourraient vivre leur amour pleinement. Mais apparemment le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux et plus particulièrement sur Julia. N'avait elle pas assez souffert ?

Sans un mot William attrapa sa veste et son chapeau et s'apprêta à sortir de son bureau lorsque la voix de son ami l'interpella.

« William, je sais où tu veux aller mais je t'en prie ne fais pas ça »

Fou de rage William s'approcha dangereusement du père Francis qui fit un pas en arrière devant son agressivité.

« Comment oses tu me dire ça ? Tu viens de m'avouer que ma femme est malade depuis trois jours et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu. J'avais confiance en toi. Je t'ai confié la vie des deux personnes que j'aime le plus en ce monde. Je n'ai même pas pu aller au près de ma femme pour la soutenir..pour tenter de faire quelque chose.. »

Le père Francis ne se laissa pas décourager. Il était persuadé qu'il avait bien agit et il devait absolument le faire comprendre à son ami.

« Qu'aurais tu pu faire de plus William ? Tu n'es pas docteur ! »

William cria d'une voix désespérée « Je pourrais être avec elle en ce moment. Lui dire que je suis là et que tout ira bien, rassurer ma fille qui doit être morte de peur d'être séparée de sa mère. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller les voir »

William marcha tout droit vers la sortie quand il vit sa fille courir vers lui pour venir se jeter dans ses bras.

Déboussolé, William prit Lily dans ses bras. Tenir sa fille contre lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine provoqua en lui une émotion intense.

Lily remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas « Papa pourquoi est ce que tu pleures »

William se sentit immédiatement coupable de ne pas avoir su retenir ses émotions devant sa fille. Il devait être fort pour elle. Il caressa tendrement les boucles blondes de sa fille et son cœur se déchira. Regarder sa fille lui faisait terriblement mal. Tout en elle lui rappelait Julia.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ma princesse »

« Papa où est maman ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'est pas avec nous ? »

Le père Francis qui avait assisté à la scène répondit à la place de William, bien trop choqué pour pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit.

« Elle est dans un endroit où l'on prend bien soin d'elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ta maman. Elle viendra vous rejoindre bientôt »

William sentit une nouvelle fois la colère le gagner. Il interpella George puis lui confia Lily avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau avec le père Francis.

A peine la porte fut elle fermée que William se retourna vers lui en furie.

« Pourquoi avoir amené Lily aussi ? Et où est ma femme ? »

Le père Francis soupira. Il savait que William agissait ainsi à cause de la peur.

« William je t'en prie laisse moi t'expliquer. Si je t'ai ramené Lily c'est parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en danger »

William ne parvenait pas à contenir sa colère « Tu es devenu détective maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que ma fille n'est pas aussi en danger ? »

« Parce que c'est après Julia que cet homme en veut. D'après ce que tu m'as dit jamais une seule fois cet homme n'a fait mention de toi ou de Lily. Et puis j'ai pensé qu'il en valait mieux ainsi. Lily risquait de se faire contaminer en restant auprès de sa mère. Tu m'as demandé de la protéger et c'est ce que j'ai fait en la ramenant ici avec toi »

William chassa brutalement les larmes qui venait inonder son visage « Et comment crois tu que Julia va se sentir en sachant qu'il n'y a plus personne à ses côtés ? »

« William je t'en prie tu dois m'écouter. Tu ne peux pas risquer de mettre un peu plus la vie de Julia en danger en révélant l'endroit où elle est cachée. Je te promet qu'elle est en sécurité et que l'on s'occupe d'elle en permanence »

Le père Francis comprit que William venait d'entendre raison. Il le regarda jouer avec la bague qui se trouvait à son annulaire gauche.

Alors que William luttait de toute ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol, il se rappela soudainement d'une conversation qu'il avait eu cinq ans plus tôt avec Julia.

_Flashback_

_L'obscurité était tombée sur Toronto. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans leur jardin, assis sur une balancelle. William recouvra tendrement Julia d'une couverture avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Il la regarda longuement alors que ses yeux étaient rivés vers les étoiles. _

_« Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir » William était loin d'imaginer ce que Julia allait lui répondre._

_« Si je venais à mourir pendant l'accouchement je veux que tu me promettes de retrouver le bonheur William. Je refuse que tu te prives d'aimer à nouveau et notre enfant aura besoin d'une présence féminine à ses côtés »_

_William n'avait pas la force de répondre quoique ce soit. Le simple fait d'imaginer sa vie sans Julia le terrifiait. Pour William il n'avait pas plus grand amour que celui qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Soudainement William ressentit de la colère contre cet enfant qui risquait de lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher._

_« tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi Julia..jamais »_

_Julia prit ses mains dans les siennes « William c'est exactement ce que tu as ressenti quand Liza est morte et pourtant tu m'as fait une place dans ton coeur »_

_« Julia tu n'es pas Liza. Tu ne vas pas mourir et je ne l'ai certainement pas aimé de la même façon que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Certes, je l'ai aimé mais toi tu es bien plus que ma femme Julia, tu es mon âme sœur. Si tu venais à disparaître c'est une partie de mon âme qui disparaît avec toi. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le crois Julia..si tu venais à mourir alors..je.. »_

_Julia s'empressa de poser son index sur ses lèvres pour stopper ses mots douloureux « ne dis pas ça. Tu devras être fort William, pour notre enfant. Et je veux que tu lui rappelles chaque jour de sa vie à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je suis désolée de ne pas être là à vos côtés »_

_William secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme pour effacer la brutalité des mots de Julia de sa mémoire « Pourquoi est ce que tu parles comme si tu allais mourir demain ? »_

_Julia posa sa main sur sa joue « Tu sais autant que moi ce que Isaac a dit »_

_William se saisit de la main de Julia et la serra avec force « Je me contrefiche de ce qu'il a bien pu dire. Tu vas vivre Julia. Tu vas te battre. Tu vas voir cet enfant grandir et nous allons nous aimer jusqu'à ce que Dieu nous rappelle à lui et que nous aurons eu le bonheur de voir notre arrières petits enfants »_

« William ! » Il fut sorti brutalement de ses pensées par l'homme qui se trouvait toujours en face de lui.

« Tu semblais être à des années lumières »

William s'approcha de son ami « Merci de m'avoir ramené Lily. Nous allons rentrer chez nous si ça ne t'ennuie pas »

Le père Francis assista désemparé au départ de son ami qu'il savait complètement brisé.

William avait attendu que Lily s'endorme avant d'appeler Eléonore. Elle accepta tout de suite de venir lorsqu'elle apprit la gravité de la situation.

Une fois à destination, William regarda le bâtiment attentivement. Une des fenêtres du rez de chaussée était entrouverte et William s'y engouffra. Une fois à l'intérieur, il attendit quelques minutes afin de vérifier que personne ne l'ait entendu. Le bâtiment était plongé dans le noir et seule une faible lumière s'échappait de la porte au fond du long corridor. William marcha à tâtons jusqu'à la porte. Il colla son oreille contre la porte mais aucun bruit ne sortait de l'autre côté.

Inspirant lentement, William regarda une dernière fois derrière lui avant de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il referma la porte soigneusement derrière lui. Lorsqu'il la vit allongée dans ce lit, pâle comme un linge, il s'appuya un instant contre la porte, ses jambes menaçant à tout moment de la lâcher.

Il étouffa un cri de désespoir et s'approcha doucement du lit.

Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et écarta une mèche de cheveux venue se coller à son front. Puis il y déposa un tendre baiser. Un moment de panique le saisit lorsqu'il sentit à quel point elle était brûlante. Il se saisit du linge humide qui se trouvait sur la commode et la posa sur son front.

Une fois encore William se sentit totalement impuissant. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Julia dans la sienne et fut surpris d'obtenir une réponse. Il leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle.

« William..tu es là » Julia ne parvenait seulement qu'à murmurer et William dut coller son visage contre le sien afin de l'entendre.

Il s'allongea immédiatement auprès d'elle. Julia tenta de l'en dissuader mais William n'y prêta pas attention. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres « Je suis là. Je te ne quitterai plus jamais. Pardonne moi »

Sans le savoir, William venait probablement de lui sauver la vie..mais il était loin de se douter que sa présence allait tout remettre en cause.


	8. Chapter 8

Certains mystères vont être levés ;)

* * *

3 jours auparavant..

Julia regardait sa fille jouer. Bien qu'elle réclamait souvent son papa, Lily ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde par cette nouvelle vie.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans ce domaine. Malgré la beauté des lieux, Julia se sentait en prison. Julia et Lily étaient en permanence entouré du personnel qui faisait vivre ce manoir et Julia avait la désagréable impression de retourner en enfance.

Elle était née dans une famille aisée et le personnel de maison faisait partie de son train de vie. Arrivée à l'adolescence, elle s'était promis de mener une vie simple, loin de toutes ses manières. Cette façon de penser avait entrainé la colère de son père qui lui répétait constamment qu'elle ne faisait pas honneur à son rang.

Encore aujourd'hui, Mr Ogden n'approuvait pas du tout la vie qu'elle menait. William et lui avaient eu une grosse dispute à ce sujet et Julia avait été obligée d'intervenir, sachant pertinemment que l'un et l'autre finirait tôt ou tard à perdre leur sang froid.

Julia se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où elle avait pu lire l'approbation de son père. L'annonce de son mariage avec Darcy l'avait rendu fou de joie. « Tu vas pouvoir enfin mener une vie rangée ma fille. Darcy est ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver de mieux. Essaie de ne pas nous décevoir »

Son père avait tout faux. Même si Julia avait cru qu'elle pourrait être heureuse avec Darcy, cette désagréable sensation qu'elle tenait de son enfance était réapparue subitement. Julia se sentait étouffée dans l'ombre d'un mari influent qui n'approuvait pas sa façon de penser. Darcy lui rappelait son père en tout point.

Julia avait fini par abandonner tout espoir. Une femme ne serait jamais complètement libérée de l'autorité mal placée des hommes. Pourtant, il existait un homme avec qui elle s'était sentie en totale liberté. William ne la jugeait pas, il était tolérant, il la soutenait dans les grandes décisions, il l'encourageait lorsqu'elle avait peur de franchir le pas et surtout il l'aimait pour elle même.

Julia avait toujours cru qu'elle pourrait mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait sans avoir besoin de la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. Mais aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait plus que tout être entourée des bras de William et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer. William et Lily comptaient sur elle. Mais elle sentait peu à peu ses forces l'abandonner.

Non Julia Ogden n'avait pas la force de vivre sans un homme. Julia se sentait ridicule et pourtant c'était la stricte vérité.

Depuis la mort de Darcy et son accusation à tort, Julia avait réussi à remonter la pente grâce à la présence de William. En cinq ans, elle n'avait pas passé une seule nuit sans lui. William s'arrangeait pour rentrer chaque soir auprès d'elle. Julia se sentait coupable mais il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne souhaitait être nul part ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle. Finalement, Lily était arrivée et Julia avait enfoui cette partie de sa vie..mais pas assez profondément. Le sourire de sa fille, le bonheur de William quand il regardait Lily avait suffi à chasser ses démons.

William était son pilier. Elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui en permanence et aujourd'hui elle se sentait complètement perdue. William ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était la femme la plus forte et la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait mais aujourd'hui cette force l'avait complètement abandonné. Il fut un temps où elle se considérait comme une femme forte et indépendante mais ce temps était révolu. Sans William elle n'était plus rien.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa séparation forcée avec William et Julia avait l'impression de se sentir livrée à elle même. Toute joie de vivre l'avait abandonné, son appétit avait disparu. Elle se contentait simplement d'accompagner Lily pendant les repas.

Lily et Julia passaient le plus clair de leur temps à l'extérieur et un jour qu'il faisait plus frais, Julia s'était sentie complètement affaiblie. Oui, le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle.

* * *

William marchait d'un pas décidé vers l'Eglise du père Francis. Il était bien décidé à obtenir des réponses.

« Pardonnez moi mon père parce que j'ai pêché »

Le père Francis connaissait cette voix. « William, que fais tu ici ? »

« Je veux savoir où est Julia »

Le père Francis soupira longuement « William, tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te dire »

Mais William n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, pas cette fois « il y'a cinq ans de cela je me suis promis de ne jamais abandonné Julia et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Elle est très fragile Francis. Elle a besoin de moi. Je suis sûr que si je me trouvais à ses côtés, Julia se rétablirait en un rien de temps. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'elle a eu à subir ces dernières années. C'était une très mauvaise idée de les éloigner toutes les deux de moi. Je pensais les mettre en sécurité mais c'est à moi de les protéger. Je t'en prie dis moi où elle est. Tu sais à quel point je l'aime.. »

Le père Francis avait fini par capituler « Fais attention William, personne ne doit te suivre »

* * *

Dorothy Simpsons, regardait par sa fenêtre. Il s'était enfin décidé à sortir. Elle enfila son manteau et se mit à le suivre dans la nuit noire. Elle avait attendu patiemment que le détective fasse une erreur et il semblait bien qu'il était sur le point d'en faire une. Elle avait contacté son complice pour lui dire que dorénavant elle se passerait de ses services. Elle devait terminer sa mission seule pour lui..

Qui aurait pu se douter que la femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde serait venue s'installer juste à côté de chez elle. Pendant des années elle avait eu à supporter sa présence, alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était lui faire subir le même sort qui avait été réservé à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours aujourd'hui. Oui ce soir Darcy Garland allait être vengé une bonne fois pour toute.


	9. Chapter 9

William savait qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Le jour commençait à se lever et tôt ou tard l'infirmière s'apercevrait de sa présence. William ne voulait pas risquer d'être vu. Dorénavant il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même. Il avait eu tort de demander de l'aide à son ami. Il avait mis le père Francis en danger en lui demandant de l'aider.

Cet homme voulait Julia à tout prix et il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à s'en prendre à toutes les personnes ayant participé à la protection de Julia.

Non, désormais il allait veiller sur elle comme il lui avait promis cinq années auparavant.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Un cri vint déchirer le silence « William, je t'en supplie aide moi. Ne me laisse pas »_

_William se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Il se tourna vers la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Sa respiration était saccadée et tout son corps était rempli de tremblements. Julia était encore en proie à un terrible cauchemar._

Comme il le faisait maintenant depuis toutes les nuits où elle avait failli être pendue, William attira le corps de Julia contre lui et la berça tendrement, comme il le ferait avec un enfant.

Les cris de Julia s'estompèrent et tout son corps se détendit.

William avait le cœur brisé à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et qu'elle posait son regard affolé sur lui. Toute les nuits, depuis maintenant trois semaines, William lui répétait qu'elle était en sécurité et que plus personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Et comme toujours, Julia finissait par se rendormir épuisée par ses cauchemars.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse nuit et rien n'avait changé. William s'inquiétait pour Julia. Elle était constamment épuisée et avait perdu sa joie de vivre habituelle. William s'était même mis à cuisiner pour lui faire plaisir mais Julia avait perdu l'appétit.

Il la contemplait par la fenêtre. Elle était assise sur un banc, le regard au loin. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de prison, Julia avait refusé de sortir de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas encore la force d'affronter le monde extérieur. Elle avait fait une exception lorsqu'elle était venue le trouver chez lui. William se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette nuit là. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre pour la toute première fois.

William sentit son corps réagir à ce souvenir. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées maintenant. Julia avait besoin de lui.

William redoutait la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Julia. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se détruire. Elle périssait de jour en jour malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui apportait. William était à court de solution et complètement désespéré. Et un soir, alors qu'il la berçait tendrement dans ses bras, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il l'avait toujours su mais il avait eu trop peur de sa réaction.

Aujourd'hui, il devait vaincre sa peur pour elle.

Il vint s'asseoir tout près d'elle veillant à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Julia sourit timidement à ce contact et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Rassuré, William savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour avoir cette discussion.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de lever délicatement son visage vers le sien.

« Julia il faut qu'on parle » William sentit Julia se raidir. Des larmes se mirent à couler rapidement sur ses jours. Cela faisait des jours que Julia redoutait ce moment. Elle savait que c'était une question de temps. William allait lui annoncer qu'il ne souhaitait plus vivre avec elle, que son fardeau était trop lourd à porter. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Qui souhaiterait vivre avec une personne qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même ?

« William, tu peux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas »

Choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, William resta un moment sans voix. Mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle pleurait maintenant ouvertement, il décida de ne plus attendre une seule minute.

« Julia, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, veux tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? »

Julia le regarda un instant comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Puis lorsqu'elle le vit poser un genoux à terre et qu'elle vit la bague qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, Julia sut qu'il était vraiment sérieux.

« William..tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. Regarde moi ! Je ne suis plus la femme que tu as aimé. Je ne me reconnais même plus moi même. Comment pourrais tu vouloir passer le reste de tes jours avec un fantôme ? Je n'ai rien à t'offrir William et tu mérites tellement d'amour et de bonheur »

William, qui s'était préparé à cette réponse, se releva pour venir la prendre dans ses bras.

« Julia, je ne serai pas digne de toi si je te laissais au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi. Je sais que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un en permanence mais je suis là et je compte bien être là pour toi jusqu'à la fin. Ce que tu as vécu Julia est indescriptible et il te faudra beaucoup de temps pour te remettre. Mais je serai là à chaque pas que tu feras, lorsque tout menacera de s'écrouler autour de toi. Je t'aime Julia et j'attendrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours s'il le faut pour que tu sois prête à l'entendre. »

Julia plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Elle ne lisait que de la sincérité et surtout un amour débordant que rien ne pourrait briser.

« Oui ! Je veux devenir ta femme. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés »

William avait hurlé de joie avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Puis il lui passa la bague au doigt avant de la transporter dans la chambre à coucher. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour mais il ne savait pas si elle était prête pour un tel élan de passion. Ils n'avaient pas été intimes depuis cette fameuse nuit, Julia était trop fragile psychologiquement.

Mais ce fut Julia qui décida pour lui. Elle se positionna au dessus de son corps et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard empli de désir « aime moi William. Fais moi me sentir vivante à nouveau »

Une fois de plus l'amour avait triomphé de la mort.

* * *

Le père Francis regardait la croix qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il n'était plus à même de regarder Dieu en face. Il venait de commettre le pire péché : la trahison. Comment avait il pu agir de la sorte ?

Cette femme avait menacé de le tuer s'il ne lui disait pas où Julia était cachée.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le père Francis venait d'apprendre une nouvelle alarmante. Julia était enceinte. Les infirmières qui s'occupaient d'elle étaient formelles.

Le père Francis essuya rapidement son front dégoulinant de sueur. Il avait empoisonné une femme enceinte. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il versait une goutte d'arsenic dans la soupe de la femme de l'homme qui était autrefois son meilleur ami. Le père Francis savait que Julia n'avait pas avalé grand chose depuis son arrivée. Mais le peu qu'elle avait ingurgité avait suffi à la rendre malade.

Le père Francis n'avait plus hésité un seul instant lorsque William était venu le voir pour le supplier afin qu'il lui dise où était Julia. Il savait qu'il existait encore une chance infime de la sauver. Seul William était en mesure de la sauver et de l'éloigner de cette femme..

Le père Francis avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir effacé son erreur. Il lui restait encore une dernière chose à faire avant de disparaître pour toujours.

* * *

Dorothy Simpsons avait perfectionné son plan d'action. Elle venait de se débarrasser de ce « docteur Fisher ». Il devenait trop encombrant. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser du prêtre avant d'en finir avec celle qui avait détruit sa vie. D'un pas sûr et décidé, elle marcha en direction de l'église.

* * *

Pour le plus grand bonheur de William, Julia avait fini par se réveiller. Cependant sa joie fut de courte durée. Sa fièvre n'était toujours pas tombée et Julia se plaignait de terribles maux de ventre. William aurait voulu appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle puisse lui donner quelque chose qui soulagerait sa peine mais personne ne devait savoir qu'il était ici.

« Julia, mon amour, il faut que je t'emmène loin d'ici »

Le souffle court, Julia rassembla ses dernières forces « Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher William. Je sens à peine mes jambes »

William repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux collée contre son front pour venir y déposer un baiser « ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »

Il souleva son corps fragile sans le moindre effort ce qui eut pour effet de l'inquiéter encore plus.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas que la porte s'ouvrit subitement. William resserra son étreinte autour de Julia.

« Francis, que fais tu ici ? »

Agité, le père Francis referma la porte derrière lui.

« William je dois te parler de quelque chose »

Mais William n'avait pas le temps de l'écouter maintenant. Il devait à tout prix sortir d'ici et trouver le docteur Grace. Elle saurait quoi faire pour aider Julia.

« Laisse moi passer Francis. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Les infirmières vont finir par arriver et je dois sortir Julia d'ici au plus vite. Elle est gravement malade » William était désespéré. Julia venait de perdre connaissance.

Le père Francis ne bougea pas d'un pouce « William, pour une fois c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je sais de quoi souffre Julia »

William était à bout de nerfs « de quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« William, Julia est enceinte »

Pendant un bref instant le regard de William s'illumina avant de s'assombrir de nouveau.

Le père Francis savait qu'il était temps de tout lui avouer.

« William je vous ais tous les deux trahis. Julia est dans cet état à cause de moi. Cette femme à menacer de me tuer si je ne lui disais pas où était cachée Julia. Elle nous a vu discuter tous les deux. Elle savait que tu m'avais demandé de l'aide pour cacher Julia. Et puis elle s'est mise à m'en demander toujours plus. Elle m'a donné ce flacon d'arsenic et elle m'a obligé à en verser chaque soir dans le repas de Julia. J'ai eu peur William..peur pour ma vie. Je suis un lâche. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas ce qui arrive. Si j'avais su que Julia était enceinte je n'aurai jamais versé de poison dans sa nourriture. Julia mangeait tellement peu. Je me suis dit que le poison n'aurait que très peu d'effet mais j'avais tort et quand je m'en suis aperçu il était trop tard »

William sentit ses forces l'abandonner complètement. Il s'assit au bord du lit toujours avec Julia dans les bras. Il ne savait plus en qui il pouvait croire. La femme qu'il aimait attendait son enfant et elle allait peut être mourir à cause d'une personne qu'il pensait être son ami.

Soudain un détail lui revient à l'esprit.

« Tu as parlé d'une femme ? Je ne comprends pas.. »

« William, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il faut que tu saches que.. »

Le père Francis n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une femme avec une arme à la main venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.


	10. Chapter 10

« Tiens, tiens comme on se retrouve. Je dois vous dire Francis que vous avez été d'une aide inestimable. Je n'y serai pas arrivée sans vous » Dorothy Simpsons avançait d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où se trouvait William, l'arme braqué sur la femme qu'il tenait toujours contre lui.

Julia commença à s'agiter comme si elle avait pu sentir le danger imminent. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de William. Désorientée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

« Gladys, que faites vous ici ? »

Dorothy s'approchait dangereusement de Julia « ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps. Vous avez ruiné ma vie. C'est à mon tour de briser la vôtre »

William sentait la panique le gagner. Cette femme était vraiment décidée à s'en prendre à Julia. Il devait la faire parler le plus longtemps possible. Le temps jouait contre lui.

« Gladys, tout ça n'est qu'un terrible malentendu »

Les mains de Dorothy se mirent à trembler violemment et William resserra son étreinte autour de Julia de peur qu'elle ne tire involontairement. William espérait que son corps puisse servir de bouclier afin de protéger Julia mais la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

« Un malentendu ? Cette femme a assassiné l'homme que j'aimais. Et pour votre information je ne suis pas Gladys. On me connait mieux sous le nom de Dorothy Simsons »

Dorothy entreprit d'enlever la perruque brune qui lui servait de couverture. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et sa chevelure blonde tomba en cascade sur ses épaules.

Julia sentit un frisson de terreur la parcourir. « Dorothy ? Je ne comprends pas.. »

« Et oui ma chère Julia, le monde est petit. Vous vous souvenez de moi bien sûr ? »

Julia se souvenait très bien de cette femme. Dorothy Simsons avait été la secrétaire de Darcy. En venant rendre visite à son époux, Julia avait remarqué à quel point sa nouvelle secrétaire semblait s'être entichée de Darcy. Elle lui lançait des regards qui en disaient long. Tout cela n'avait pas dérangé Julia le moins du monde. Elle n'était pas une femme jalouse, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant d'être mariée à William. Julia s'était amusée du comportement de Dorothy et en avait fait part à son mari qui avait changé de conversation aussitôt comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Après ce moment, Julia avait eu quelques soupçons sur la nature de la relation entre Darcy et sa secrétaire. Aujourd'hui, ses doutes étaient confirmés. Dorothy avait été la maitresse de Darcy.

Julia se leva péniblement. William avait bien essayé de l'en empêché mais en vain. Il la tenait toujours par la taille lorsqu'il la sentait vacillé.

« Qu'est ce que ça vous fait de savoir que votre mari partageait ses nuits avec une autre femme que vous ? »

Julia n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus. Cette femme avait tenté de la rabaisser à plusieurs moments. Mais cette fois ci elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Sa vie allait peut être se terminer aujourd'hui mais Julia était loin d'abandonner la bataille.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que Darcy et moi ne partagions plus le même lit Dorothy et ça n'avait rien à voir avec vous. J'ai accepté d'épouser Darcy pour les mauvaises raisons et nous l'avons tous les deux vite compris. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai jamais tenu compte des escapades nocturnes de mon mari »

Dorothy se tenait maintenant à la même hauteur que Julia, le canon de l'arme tout contre son front.

« Vous mentez ! Vous étiez horriblement jalouse et c'est pour cette raison que vous l'avez tué. Vous auriez du être pendue pour ce crime. Mais grâce à vos relations vous vous en êtes sortie et je me suis jurée à partir de ce moment de faire justice moi même »

William regardait Francis. Ils devaient agir vite. Dorothy allait tirer sur Julia d'un moment à l'autre. Francis, qui se tenait derrière Dorothy, tenta de s'approcher d'elle précautionneusement. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle son pied vint heurter la table et Dorothy se retourna au même moment. Francis n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle lui tira dessus. Francis s'écroula au sol, mort sur le coup.

William ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il se jeta sur Dorothy, qui par la brutalité du choc, laissa tomber son arme à terre. Julia se saisit de l'arme et la pointa vers Dorothy.

William qui tentait toujours de retenir sa prisonnière leva des yeux incrédules vers Julia.

« Julia, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pose cette arme »

Julia avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle ne savait plus quel était le droit chemin. Cette femme avait essayé de détruire sa vie. Elle avait colporté sur elle les pires rumeurs. Julia avait fini par douter d'elle. Sa fille avait douté d'elle par sa faute. Cette femme devait payer pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait.

« William, cette femme a tout détruit. Je me suis battue pendant cinq ans pour retrouver ma dignité, mon honneur. Je ne la laisserai pas tout détruire encore une fois. Comment crois tu que l'on me regarde quand je marche dans la rue ou quand je vais chercher ma fille à l'école ? Je n'en peux plus William. Je veux que tout cela s'arrête »

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que Dorothy était bien attachée, William se tourna vers Julia.

« Ma chérie, tu te trompes, elle n'a pas tout détruit » William s'approcha de Julia qui tenait toujours l'arme en direction de Dorothy. Il posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre de Julia comme elle avait fait cinq ans auparavant pour lui annoncer qu'elle attendait Lily.

Julia comprit immédiatement la portée symbolique de ce geste. Elle laissa tomber l'arme à terre et vint poser sa main sur celles de son époux. Les yeux remplis de larmes, William murmura tendrement « Un deuxième miracle s'est produit. Tu attends notre bébé »

Les hommes de la station de police numéro 4 entrèrent dans la salle choqués par la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Un cadavre était à terre, une femme était attachée à une chaise et au milieu de tout ça un couple était enlacé, complètement ignorant de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Une fois encore, la vie avait été plus forte que la mort.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard :

Julia était nerveuse. Elle était allongée dans un lit, attendant qu'un docteur vienne l'ausculter. Comme toujours, William était à ses côtés. Il déposa un baiser sur sa main ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer instantanément « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer »

« J'ai peur pour le bébé William. Et s'il n'avait pas survécu ? On a tenté de m'empoisonner. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre »

William vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour venir la prendre dans ses bras « Une fois de plus, tu dois rester forte. C'est vrai la vie ne t'a pas épargné mais tu t'en es sortie Julia. Et c'est parce que ce bébé se trouve en toi que je sais qu'il va survivre. Il se nourrit de ta force Julia et Dieu sait que tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai pensé que Lily était notre miracle mais ce n'est pas elle le miracle Julia » William regarda tendrement la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés « Le miracle c'est toi. Tu es notre miracle à moi et à Lily. Nous ne serions rien sans toi. Et parce que je crois aux miracles, je suis certain que notre bébé est en parfaite santé »

Julia n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot. Le docteur Altman entra dans la pièce et William déposa un baiser sur son front avant de s'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Monsieur Murdoch, êtes vous sûr de vouloir rester pendant la consultation ? »

William regarda Julia dont les yeux le suppliaient de rester. « J'en suis sûr docteur »

« Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer »

Pendant tout le temps de la consultation, William ne cessait de prier. Dieu leur envoyait une nouvelle épreuve mais il n'était pas sûr que Julia puisse survivre à celle ci si elle devait mal se terminer. Depuis qu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait remarqué à quel point elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la main sur son ventre en permanence. Le bonheur illuminait à nouveau son visage et William ne voulait le voir disparaître pour rien au monde.

Lorsque le docteur eut terminé, William et Julia levèrent tous les deux un regard inquiet vers lui.

« Votre enfant semble en bonne santé mais bien sûr je ne pourrais en être sûr qu'au moment de l'accouchement. Ménagez vous docteur Ogden. Je vous conseille de prendre ces 6 mois qui vous restent pour prendre des congés »

William et Julia se regardèrent, un sourire béat illuminant leur visage. Comme toujours, les mots étaient inutiles entre eux. Il savait qu'un autre miracle venait de se produire.


	11. Chapter 11

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements tragiques qui avaient mis en péril la santé de Julia mais aussi celle de son bébé. Julia était en constante observation. Le docteur Altman avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne faire une visite de prévention chaque mois. A chaque visite, le cœur de Julia s'arrêtait de battre pendant quelques minutes. Son anxiété était si grande que le docteur Altman l'avait gentiment sermonné en lui disant qu'elle risquait de faire plus de mal au bébé si elle ne se détendait pas. Les paroles du docteur Altman avaient eu pour effet de la rendre encore plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Elle rentra à la maison au bord des larmes et William s'alarma immédiatement de la voir dans cet état.

« Chérie qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce que tu vas bien ? Est ce que le bébé va bien ? »

Julia s'était alors réfugiée dans les bras de William qui la serra fort contre lui.

« Je risque de perdre le bébé et tout sera de ma faute » Julia pleurait maintenant ouvertement. William ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

« Julia de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Que t'as dit le docteur Altman ? »

Julia soupira et William la fit asseoir sur le canapé.

« Il m'a trouvé anxieuse et il m'a dit clairement que si je ne me relaxais pas je risquais de mettre la vie du bébé en danger. Oh William je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime déjà tellement. Je le sens vivre en moi chaque jour »

William posa la main sur le ventre rebondi de Julia. A ce contact le bébé donna un coup de pied et comme toujours William s'émerveilla. Un immense sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et Julia vint poser sa main contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant que William ne prenne sa main pour venir y déposer un baiser. Il avait ce sourire malicieux que Julia connaissait bien.

« Laisse moi m'occuper de toi ce soir. Je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut »

Comme promis, William avait tout prévu. Lily passait la soirée chez son grand père qui était ravie de passer plus de temps avec sa petite fille. L'annonce de la deuxième grossesse de sa fille l'avait complètement changé et Julia profitait de ces instants de complicité qu'elle passait avec son père.

Il avait ensuite fait couler un bain pour Julia. Son dos la faisait souffrir énormément et elle aimait pouvoir se relaxer dans un bain bien chaud. Pendant qu'elle se relaxait, William était redescendu en cuisine lui préparer un de ses plats favoris. Julia n'était pas une grosse mangeuse mais il avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle attendait leur second enfant, Julia avait très bon appétit. En sortant du travail, William avait pour habitude de lui ramener un petit quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir. Le plus souvent, il s'arrêtait dans la pâtisserie préférée de Julia pour lui acheter un de ses gâteaux qu'elle aimait tant. William aurait tout simplement fait n'importe quoi pour la voir heureuse.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et William s'empressa d'allumer quelques bougies sur la table. Le sourire de Julia l'emplit d'une fierté immense. Il aimait pouvoir être le seul à la faire sourire de la sorte. Il vint immédiatement à ses côtés et tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Julia l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'exécuter. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un repas rien que tous les deux. Julia aimait par dessus tout ces rares moments où ils étaient tous les deux et où elle pouvait le dévorer des yeux et l'embrasser autant qu'elle le voulait. Leurs mains ne cessaient de se frôler et leurs lèvres n'étaient jamais loin de l'une de l'autre.

Quand vint le moment du dessert, Julia dévora son gâteau tandis que William la dévora des yeux. Puis William entraina doucement Julia à l'étage. Elle portait simplement une fine nuisette blanche qui était transparente à certains endroits. William mourait d'envie de lui ôter cette fameuse nuisette et d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau si douce. Mais son plan de séduction n'était pas tout à fait terminé.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle jusqu'à ce que son corps vienne se coller au sien. Puis il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et commença doucement son massage. Julia soupira de plaisir et William ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Julia avait posé sa tête contre son torse et William soutenait maintenant son corps tout en ne cessant ses caresses qui se dirigeaient vers son dos.

Julia bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Les mains expertes de William avaient réveillé en elle un désir intense. Mais ce désir était mêlé à une certaine angoisse. Pendant sa première grossesse William n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter à quel point elle était magnifique mais son corps n'avait pas subi d'énormes changements. Julia avait pris peu de poids ce qui l'arrangeait particulièrement. Mais cette seconde grossesse était différente. Julia avait pris beaucoup plus de kilos que la première fois et elle voyait les changements de son corps s'effectuer de jour en jour.

A dire vrai, William ne l'avait pas encore vu nue depuis qu'elle était enceinte de leur second enfant. Tous deux avaient préféré s'abstenir pour la santé du bébé jusqu'à ce que William aille parler au docteur Altman. Julia ne savait pas encore qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec son docteur.

William était arrivé mort de honte dans son cabinet pour lui expliquer leur situation. Le fait de devoir repousser chaque soir sa femme était devenue une torture aussi bien pour lui que pour elle et William avait peur que cette frustration permanente ne place Julia dans un état de stress dangereux pour elle et le bébé. Le docteur Altman l'avait rassuré et lui avait affirmé que le bébé ne risquait rien. William était reparti avec le sourire aux lèvres et avait planifié cette soirée romantique pour séduire sa femme.

Julia s'éloigna doucement de William pour venir plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle sentait que ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes. Le massage avait laissé place aux caresses et Julia ne désirait qu'une seule chose, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

William comprit ce que ses yeux lui demandaient silencieusement. Il prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait retenu en lui depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ces mois d'abstinence avaient accentué leur désir et Julia ne résista pas lorsque William la dirigea vers le lit. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit la main de William se glisser sous sa nuisette, Julia se raidit un court instant. William remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et sonda son regard.

« William, on ne peut pas faire ça..le bébé.. »

Embarrassé, William joua nerveusement avec les doigts de sa main « Chérie j'ai parlé à ton docteur. Il m'a assuré que le bébé ne risquait rien si nous faisions l'amour »

William attendit nerveusement la réaction de Julia. Il savait qu'elle allait être en colère contre lui d'avoir parlé de choses aussi intimes avec son docteur et sans sa présence en plus. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre « William, tu es fou ? Pour quoi va t'on passer maintenant ? Sais tu ce qu'il va penser de nous maintenant ? »

William n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie aussi facilement « Il doit sûrement penser que je suis un homme fou amoureux de ma femme et il est tout à fait normal de ressentir ce genre de désir. Crois moi Julia, vu ton état il sait très bien à quoi nous passons nos nuits et parfois même nos journées » William avait le regard empli de désir et Julia sentit peu à peu sa colère se dissiper.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse réellement ? »

Une fois de plus Julia était déconcertée. Elle commençait à croire que son mari avait le don de lire dans les pensées et particulièrement dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien lui cacher.

« Et bien je..William je ne comprends pas ! Comment fais tu pour me désirer autant ? Est ce que tu m'as bien regardé dernièrement ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir triplé de volume » Julia était devenue hystérique et William la regardait faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Quand elle revint enfin près de lui il l'embrassa voracement jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer.

« Il n'y a pas plus belle chose au monde qu'une femme qui porte la vie surtout quand cette femme se trouve être la mienne. Crois moi je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'en ce moment. Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours adoré tes formes voluptueuses mais je dois dire que je ne les ai jamais autant apprécié qu'aujourd'hui » William laissa alors sa main voyager sur sa poitrine et Julia ferma les yeux à ce contact.

« Tu me rends fou mon amour et je ne compte pas sombrer dans la folie tout seul »

Julia sentit ses jambes se dérober lorsqu'elle vit son regard empli de désir. Il avait raison, elle allait devenir folle s'il ne l'embrassait pas dans la seconde. William ne se fit pas prier et en quelques secondes elle se retrouva complètement nue dans ses bras.

Cette nuit là, William lui fit l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Tous ces mois de frustration avaient poussé leur désir à un niveau extrême. William embrassa, caressa chaque partie de son corps, admirant les changements que son corps avait subi. Il s'attarda plus particulièrement sur sa poitrine généreuse avant de descendre toujours plus bas. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur son ventre rebondi, les yeux de William s'humidifièrent. Le fait que Julia tombe enceinte pour la deuxième fois était un véritable miracle. Mais plus rien ne l'étonnait lorsqu'il s'agissait de Julia.

Julia passa ses mains dans les cheveux de William. Celui ci releva la tête et vint l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il possédait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Je t'aime Julia. Merci d'avoir fait de ma vie un véritable miracle »

Plus aucune paroles ne furent prononcées. William et Julia célébrèrent à leur manière ce nouveau miracle qu'on venait de leur accorder.

* * *

Après qu'ils se soient aimés ardemment et passionnément, William embrassa le front trempé de Julia avant de poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Sa main caressa son ventre tandis que Julia caressait les cheveux de cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. C'est dans cette position qu'ils trouvèrent le sommeil, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre à venir ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_5 ans plus tard._.

« James ! Je vais t'attraper ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps »

Des rires d'enfants résonnaient dans tout le parc. Le ciel était au beau fixe et les habitants de Toronto profitaient de cette journée ensoleillée.

Un couple se tenait à l'écart des nombreux promeneurs. Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, le bonheur pouvait se lire sur leurs visages.

« Lily ! James ! N'allez pas trop loin »

« Oui papa ! » s'écrièrent à l'unisson les deux bambins qui reprirent leur course effrénée. James, âgé de cinq ans essayait d'échapper à sa sœur. James et Lily étaient liés par une complicité inébranlable. Lorsque l'un avait fait une bêtise, ils préféraient se dénoncer tous les deux pour ne pas qu'un seul des deux soit puni. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer leurs parents mais en même temps les rendait fière.

James était le portrait craché de son père. Lorsque Julia avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait hérité des magnifiques yeux de son père et Julia s'était senti fondre immédiatement.

Julia rigola doucement en voyant l'expression de William.

« Je ne sais pas d'où ils tiennent toute cette énergie » Julia, qui se trouvait assise tout contre le torse de William, se retourna légèrement pour venir caresser sa joue.

« J'ai ma petite idée mon amour »

William la regardé étonné « ah oui ? »

« Je crois savoir que le père de ces deux infatigables enfants est un intrépide détective qui ne recule devant rien pour arrêter les criminels »

William sourit. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il la regarda longuement en silence admirant sa beauté qui, une fois de plus, le laissait sans voix. Il remit une boucle blonde qui s'était échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille. William devait bien se l'avouer, il était incapable de passer plus d'une minute sans la toucher. Les longues journées qu'il passait au poste de police devenaient de plus en plus difficiles. Il rentrait le soir, impatient de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de lui murmurer des mots d'amour.

Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. William et Julia avaient passé une grande partie de l'après midi l'un contre l'autre, à regarder leurs deux amours jouer un peu plus loin.

Ils appréciaient tous les deux énormément ces moments qu'ils passaient en famille. Mais ce soir, William avait prévu tout autre chose.

Il sentit Julia frissonner et il resserra son étreinte déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il connaissait plusieurs moyens de la réchauffer. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres puis arrivèrent finalement à destination. Il l'embrassa longuement, amoureusement avant de s'aventurer dans sa nuque. Il la sentit frissonner mais pour une tout autre raison cette fois.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien « tu as froid ? » Il avait cet air taquin que Julia adorait.

« Rentrons William. J'ai hâte que tu finisses ce que tu viens de commencer »

Ils se sourirent avant d'appeler James et Lily.

* * *

Une fois rentrée, Julia fut surprise de trouver son père dans le salon.

William prit la parole « J'ai demandé à Richard de venir garder les enfants ce soir »

James et Lily accoururent vers leur grand père, tout heureux de le voir.

Julia lança un regard étonné à William « Est ce que nous avions quelque chose de prévu ? »

Oubliant complètement la présence de son beau père et de ses enfants, William s'approcha de Julia pour venir la prendre dans ses bras « Une chambre nous attend au Queen's hotel. J'ai hâte de t'avoir rien que pour moi seul »

Julia se sentit rougir devant le regard empli de désir de William. Elle se détacha un peu de lui pour venir parler à son père.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de garder James et Lily ce soir »

Richard Ogden regrettait les moments qu'il n'avait pas pu passer avec sa fille et sa famille. Il croyait qu'un mari riche suffirait à son bonheur mais il s'était trompé. Jamais il n'avait vu sa fille aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était mariée avec l'inspecteur Murdoch.

« C'est un réel bonheur de pouvoir passer du temps avec mes deux petits enfants chéris »

Julia soupira « Papa, je t'en prie ne les gâte pas trop »

Richard lui fit un clin d'oeil entendu « tu me connais »

Julia leva les yeux au ciel. Richard s'approcha de sa fille pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Profite de ta soirée ma chérie, tu mérites bien un peu de détente »

Après avoir pris quelques affaires pour la nuit, William et Julia se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel.

* * *

La calèche s'arrêta dans un endroit désert que Julia connaissait trop bien.

« William pourquoi sommes nous arrêtés ici ? »

Pour toute réponse William déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de l'aider à descendre. Puis il l'amena vers cet endroit qu'ils considéraient maintenant tous les deux comme étant le leur. La lune éclairait le lac. William prit Julia par la taille. Les étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Julia. Elle caressa doucement sa joue.

« Quelle est l'occasion William ? »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il faille une occasion spéciale pour dire à ma femme à quel point je l'aime » William avait cet air faussement choqué et Julia éclata de rire.

« Tu me manquais c'est tout. J'avais envie de t'avoir rien que pour moi. Les enfants te demandent tellement d'attention »

Julia sourit malicieusement « Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de nos enfants William »

William était mal à l'aise « Et bien..Je suis simplement jaloux du temps qu'ils passent avec toi alors que moi je ne te vois que le soir. Tu me trouves ridicule c'est ça ? »

Julia lui sourit tendrement « Je te trouve terriblement irrésistible »

Ses lèvres vinrent s'approcher de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient mariés depuis de nombreuses années et pourtant ils ressentaient toujours la même passion, le même désir qu'au premier jour. Leurs mains se trouvaient partout en même temps et lorsque leur désir se fit trop pressant William mit un terme à leur étreinte.

Julia vint se presser un peu plus contre le corps de William. « Amène moi à l'hôtel William »

William rigola doucement devant l'impatience de sa femme. « Je te promet de te faire l'amour toute la nuit ma chérie mais avant je voudrais te dire quelque chose et je voudrais te le dire ici »

Le désir avait laissé place à la curiosité « je t'écoute »

William prit une grande inspiration « Si je t'ai amené ici ce n'est pas par hasard. Cet endroit a été le témoin des plus grandes émotions de notre vie. Ici, nous avons pleuré, rigolé, nous nous sommes parfois même disputés »

« Je crois que tu oublies la chose la plus importante mon amour »

William savait très bien où elle voulait en venir mais il voulait que ce soit elle qu'il lui dise « Qu'ais je oublié de si important ? »

Julia donna une petite tape sur son bras « William, tu ne te souviens pas des nuits passionnées que nous avons passé ici ? »

William déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres « Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Comment pourrais je oublier ces moments ? Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu t'en souvenais toujours »

Julia avait ce regard séducteur qui faisait fondre William. Pourquoi n'étaient ils pas dans la chambre d'hôtel ? « Crois moi William, il y'a certaines choses qui ne s'oublient pas »

William savait qu'il devait faire vite sinon la chambre d'hôtel ne serait plus d'aucune utilité.

« Julia, ma chérie, je veux simplement te dire que tu as fait de ma vie un véritable conte de fée. Jamais je n'aurai pensé être un jour aussi heureux. Tu es non seulement une mère parfaite mais tu es aussi une épouse parfaite. Tu nous comble de bonheur et je voulais simplement te dire merci. Merci d'avoir fait de notre vie un véritable miracle.

Julia avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait quoi répondre devant une telle déclaration.

« Nous avons vécu des moments difficiles mais ils nous rappellent à quel point la vie est précieuse. Tu as réalisé mon rêve Julia, celui de me donner des enfants. A moi de réaliser le tien maintenant »

William sortit un billet de sa poche et le déposa dans les mains tremblantes de Julia.

« William qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre le mon amour »

Julia s'exécuta. Un cri de joie vint percer le silence absolu. Julia se jeta dans ses bras et embrassa ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises.

« Oh mon dieu William, je ne peux pas y croire. Nous allons vraiment faire le tour de l'Europe rien que tous les deux ? »

« Rien que tous les deux. J'en ai déjà parlé à ton père et il est d'accord pour s'occuper de James et Lily pendant notre absence. L'inspecteur est d'accord pour me donner des congés. Après tout je n'en ai jamais pris donc ça ne pose aucun problème »

Julia n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes. « Dis moi que je ne rêve pas. Je t'en supplie » Puis le visage de Julia s'assombrit immédiatement. « William, ce voyage va nous coûter une fortune. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre... »

William posa son index sur les lèvres de Julia « Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je met de l'argent de côté en prévision de ce voyage. Tu n'as plus qu'à décider quand tu souhaites partir et le monde est à nous »

« Je t'aime William » Julia n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

« Je t'aime aussi. Et maintenant que dirais tu de profiter de cette chambre d'hôtel ? »

Ils quittèrent la clairière main dans la main se dirigeant vers la calèche qui les attendait un peu plus loin.


End file.
